las gemas humanas
by zowi otaku
Summary: para sobrevivir necesitaban una cosa el poder de su gema que son los poderes de un 'humano' que los ayuda algo esta prohibido enamorarse de su gema.un nuevo grupo los papeles se invierten kagome debe proteger a inuyasha quien sera la gema de kagome y quien podra consegir ese corazon de loba,nuevos amigos un nuevo amor a leer primera historia mal resumen lose pero bueno
1. Chapter 1

LAS GEMAS HUMANAS

hola es una nueva historia ya qe me han mentido la ultima era una copia ya no resibire ayuda de mis amigos bueno esta es miia disfruten

kagome higurashi era una alumna promedio buenas notas tenia amigos sango,miroku,inuyasha y aome tenia un secreto que conpartia con su amiga sango eran seres sobrenaturales para poder vivir y segir manteniendo esa apariensia humana nesecitaban una cosa nesecitaban una gema humana a la que debian proteger con su vida

(se qe suena raro pero se me ocurrio asi cx)

la gema humana consistia en un humano con poderes que no saben que tienen,estos atraves del contatcto con los protectores resibe poderes asombrosos al estar al lado de la gema sus poderes cresen pero ay algo que esta esctrictamente proibido enamorarse de su gema.A los protectores no se les permite enamorarse de su gema ya que a medida que crese el amor la gema va perdiendo poder y el protector se buelve humano y eso es un gran problema ya que ay mas seres sobrenaturales que desean el poder de la gema si el protector se enamora de su gema y vicebersa el protector ya no puede proteger a su gema los otros seres de corazon gemas no son las unicas que le dan poder al estar en contacto con otro protector de las gemas del sexo opuesto sus poderes tambien se renuevan

era un dia normal para aome se levanto temprano,se baño,desayuno,saludo a su madre y enpeso a caminar al colegio con el tipico uniforme de escuela una falda verde una camisa blanca de mangas larga,un cuello verde con un pañuelo rojo que pasaba por abajo del cuello.

se encontro con sango su mejor amiga desde que tiene memoria caminaron unos 30 minutos y se encontraron con sus amigos miroku e inuyasha.

-hola chicos-digieron a la misma vez las jovenes

-hey aome,sango apurense que llegamos tarde-digo inuyasha en tono poco amistoso

-hhe otra vez de mala onda inuyasha?-digo cansada aome-ahora que te paso?-

-lo de siempre se encontro con kikio y se peliaron como siempre apar..-no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de inuyasha

-ay inuyasha porque me golpeaste la cabeza?-digo mirandolo con bronca

-por contar cosas que no les importa-digo dandose la buelta

-eu inuyasha si nos importa sobre todo ami no soy tu mejor amiga?-le digo mirandolo con cara de perrito lastimado

-no aome no me mires con esa cara no voy a decirte-digo tratando de mirar hacia otro lado

-cuanto a que sede-le digo sango a miroku

-cuanto a que no-contesto miroku

-bueno aver mmmm-penso-100 que te parese?-le digo estirandole la mano

-esta bien trato-mientras estrechaban las manos

-agg aome esta bien te lo boy a decir-digo rendido inuyasha

-siiii-digo contenta aome

-mierda._.-digo miroku

-jajajaja ya pagame-digo triunfante sango

°|mientras tanto inuyasha y aome|°

-bien inuyasha ya nos alejamos de los chicos aora cuentame-digo asercandose a inuyasha que se sento en un banco

-bueno miroku ya conto parte de la historia,kikio y yo nos peleamos de nuevo pero esta vez nos separamos es deinitivo la encontre con naraku el chico del 5 e estaban en el salon de quimica-digo mirando para abajo

-ay inuyasha lo siento no tendria que aver insistido tanto-digo abrazandolo

-aome-la abrazo de igual manera

porque siento que mis poderes se renuevan acaso sera que el es mi gem.. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un chico ella miro y digo:

-tetsuu-grito alegremente

agg maldito tetsu siempre tan inoportuno

tetsu era un chico de ojos verdes pelo rubio musculoso y medio altotenia el uniforme de la escuela de aome nada mas que negro una camisa de mangas largas pantalon negro y zapatillas blancas igual que miroku e inuyasha

aome corrio a donde estaba tetsu y lo abrazo el le correspondio al abrazo sus poderes se renovaron

-aa no sabes cuanto lo nesecitaba tet-digo feliz

-jaja yo tambien ya sentia como se me ivan los poderes-contesto de igual manera

-sii,no veo la hora de encontrar nuestra gema-digo aome

-la verdad que ami no me molesta grasias a la falta de nuestras gemas siempre que te veo nos tenemos que abrazar-le digo mientras la asercaba de la cintura a su cuerpo,aome se ruboriso inuyasha al ver esto se paro y se metio en el medio

-sueltala tetsu-gruño inuyasha

-ayy eres tu bestia que quieres aora?-digo mientras se alejaba de aome sin quererlo

-que la sueltes no buelvas a ponerle una mano encima-le digo mientras se yababa a aome adonde estaban miruko y sango

°|unos minutos antes miroku y sango|°

-vamos miroku pagame-digo sango riendo

-aa sango no seas mala por favor es lo unico que tengo le digo mientras ponia cara de cachorrito lastimado

-no miroku no me mires asi-digo sango resistiendose a la mirada de miroku

-siii-segia mirando con ojos de cachorro

-noo-digo y tiro un cachetaso que resibio miroku

-hoo no miroku fue sin querer-digo mientras se lo ponia en sus piernas-estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada

-ahora que estamos asi si-le contesto mirandola a los ojos

ay que verguenza me esta mirando a los ojos que ago,que ago

ehh que pasa porque me siento tan bienn acaso sera que... pensamiento interrumpido por un chico

-holaa sangoo-grito el chico

-yukiiiii-grito feliz sango saliendo corriendo dejando caer la cabeza de miroku en el piso para poder abrazar a yuki

yuki era un chico con pelo negro y ojos color rojo vestia el uniforme del colegio de sango que era el mismo que el de aome

sango abrazo a yuki-yukii ya me sentia mas poderosa jaj-le digo sin roper el abrazo

-jajaj yo tambien me sentia mas poderoso-digo mientrasle levantaba la cara del menton-y me sentia bien porque sabia que para recuperar los poderes tengo que abrazarte y eso me hace feliz-le digo mientras sonreia satisfecho por el sonrojo de la morena.

miroku se mete en el medio rompiedo en abrazo y yebandose a sango donde los esperaban inuyasha y aome

(se qe es lo mismo qe iso inuyasha pero es necesario para qe sepan qe pasan practicamente la misma situacion buelbo a las historia)

-parese que estas pasando por lo mismo que yo inuyasha-digo miroku,las chicas se abian ido a comprar un helado y ellos quedaron solos

-sii malditos tetsu y yuki-digieron al mismo tiempo

-y ya le digiste a aome la razon por la que dejaste a kikio-digo asegurandose de que las chicas no vinieran-le digiste que la dejaste por ella-digo miroku riendo

-QUEE!?-digo inuyasha avergonzado poniendose rojo-que dises miroku yo no deje a kikio por aome-como lo supo soy tan ovio pero ella no puede saber esta enamorada de tetsu

-vamos inuyasha soy tu mejor amigo como no lo voy a saber eres como un libro abierto para mi-termino de decir miroku

°|aome y sango|°

-aome?-pregunto sango

-mmm?-contesto como pudo con el helado en la boca

-no te olvides que hoy tenemos que ir a ablar al consejo a la salida del colegio-le recordo sango

-uhh cierto me avia olvidado ivamos a ir a cine con inuyasha-digo mientras pensaba-mm tendre que canselarle-digo algo triste

-AOME-grito sango

-AY QUE PASAA!?-digo mirando para todos lados

-no me digas que estas enamorada de inuyasha-digo señalandola con el dedo

-QUE NO NO DIGAS TONTERIAS SANGO-digo firme la chica-oye iremos con yuki y tetsu?-le pregunto

-sii ya que a ellos tambien se les van a asignar una forma-digo ansiosa

-ay a inuyasha no le va a gustar nos va a estar esperando en la puerta verdad?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-sii digieron que nos ivan a esperar asi nos ivamos juntos-digo entre feliz y triste sango

-no aome no me puedes cancelar a ultimo momento,que es mas inportante que salir con tu mejor amigo-odiaba llamarse asi mismo su mejor amigo

-este es que yoo...tengo que ir aa-mientras movia los dedos nerviosamente

-espera,no me digas que vas a salir con el estupido de tetsu-digo mirandola con cara de asesino

-si-i-i-i-conteto cortadamente

-a no eso si que no,no me vas a dejar para salir con ese idiota-digo mientras la miraba a los ojos

-inu porfisss-ella sabia que cuando lo llamaba inu se ablandaba y la dejaba hacer lol que queria

-ayy aome como odio que me llames asi,sabes que si me llamas asi te dejo hacer todo-digo pensandolo

-sii inuu es solamente esta vezz sii?-pregunto colgandose de su hombro

-agg esta bien aome pero es la unica vez ok?-le digo mientras la miraba con ternura

-si inu grasias-mientras le daba un abrazo en la puerta del colegio sin prestar atencion de que algien miraba con odio a inuyasha

-aomee-digo una voz divertida

-tetsu-digo ella contenta

agg maldito tetsu

-sangooo-grito de la misma manera otro chico

-yukii-respondio feliz

maldito yuki

inuyasha y miroku se miraron por un momento y enpesarona reirse

-estamos pasando por lo mismo e miroku-digo inuyasha divertido

-jajaj lastimosamente si-digo mirando como se ivan las chicas

-ay no estan emocionados por fin nos van a decir quienes son nuestras gemas y que forma asumiremos los cuatro-digo sango animada

-siii ya quiero ver que forma boy a tomar-digo aome feliz

-tomaremos todos la misma forma?-pregunt yuki

-si tonto ya nos lo han explicado-contesto

°|inicio del recuerdo|°

-bueno chicos dentro de un par de meses asumiran su forma definitiva ademas de la humana los 4 tomaran la misma forma,ya que se unieron desde chiquitos-digo un hombre anciano

-si señor-contestaron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-a y por cierto-digo el hombre antes de que se fueran-sus jemas seran asignadas solamente a dos de ustedes ya que la de los otros dos no las emos descubierto-termino de decir haciendo que los chicos aparecieran en un templo antiguo

-no digo a quienes les iva a entregar las gemas-digo molesto tetsu

-tranquilo tet mejor haci va a ser una sorpresa-digo aome mientras reia

maldicio porque no pudo desir a quienes les iva a dar las gemas ahora tenemos que esperar

-aome se que vos tambien queres saber no te quieras hacer la madura siges siendo una niña-le desia burlonamente

-tetsuu-digo mientras reia

-noo aome no agas ese ruido-mientras se iva alejando de aome

aome puso sus dedos juntos y soplo sobre ellos isieron un ruido como de uñas racando un pizarron

-aa aome vasta-digo mientras maldecia a aome

-jaja eso te ganas por molestarme-digo mientras dejanba de hacer el ruido

°|fin del recuerdo|°

-a cierto se me avia olvidado-rio yuki

-ya llegamos-digo aome ansiosa

-tranquila puequeña-le digo mientras le acarisiaba la cabezaa

resitaron una palabras en un idioma raro,una luz rosada lleno el templo depronto aparecieron en un salon negro con cortinas blanca y el piso tambien blanco

-los hemos estado esperando-digo la voz dulze de un niño

-hola shippo-digo alegre aome

-hola aome-digo de igual manera

-shippo controlate-digo la voz de una anciana-recuerda que te traje de visita porque sino no me ivas a dejar en paz-digo riendo

-esta bien abuela kaede-digo el niño tranquilizandose

-hola señora kaede-digieron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-hola muchachos-saluda alegre-buen ya tenemos sus formas el oraculo ya nos la digo-mientras se ponia seria-son lobos-termino si mas

-loboss nosotros,pero escuche que solamente unos pocos han podido tomar esa forma-digo sorprendida sango

-lo sabemos por eso es que seran vigilados por el maestro de los lobos-digo

aunque hace mucho que no entrena a nadie,me pregunto como resultara esto

en este pensamiento una luz amarrilla cubrio a tetsu aome,sango y yuki se asustaron asta que la anciana kaede le explico

-tranquilos se esta tranformando lo haran de a uno-digo tranquilisandolos

cuando giraron a mirae a tetsu este estaba tranformado en un lobo rubio con unos colmillos amenazantes ojos verdes mas claros de lo que normalmente los tenia

el sigiente fue yuki lo envolvio una luz color violeta cuando la luz se despego yuki era un lobo de pelaje rojo como el fuego ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas

luego fue sango la envolvio una luz roja fuego cuando la luz se despego se pudo ver una hermosa loba de pelo moreno ojos marron claro

y al final bino aome,pero algo fue diferente se elevo en el aire asiendo que kaede se preocupe

estaba apunto de agarrarla pero una mano la detubo

-no kaede no puedes interrumpir su tranformacion-digo un hombre sin sacar la vista de aome

-totosai-lo miro,vajo la mano y al igual que los demas vio la tranformacion de aome

aome estaba elevada en el cielo la envolvia una luz dorada cuando esta sedio aome vajo al piso se pudo ver una hermosa loba de pelaje azulado casi plateado con ojos azules sus colmillos amenazadores y sus garras filosas y peligrosas como las de sus amigos al encontrarse todo el grupo junto se desmallaron,al despertar todos eran humanos de nuevo pero vio como sus amigos la miraban de forma rara

-que les pasa ahora-digo mientras despertaba

ay me siento diferente

-amiga te voy a traer un espejo-digo sango que tenia la misma apariencia de siempre nadamas que los ojos se le aclararon pero era casi inotable

-ayy que me paso-digo mirandose al espejo

tenia ojos azulados su pelo se abia buelo azul fuerte casi negros con destellos blanco como plateado -igual que el pelo de inuyasha son mis mechas-digo tomando una en sus manos

-por que cambiaste tanto aome si nosotros no lo isimos-digo pensando sango

-es la primera vez que pasa con una hembra-digo totosai-pero este cambio singmifica que seras tomada como la lider de grupo-digo mientras su geto se tornaba serio

-y tetsu?-pregunto aome

-aca estoy aome como te sentis?-pregunto tetsu

tetsu cambio sus ojos eran mas claro de lo que siempre fueron su pelo rubio se aclaro mas con mechas blancas casi plateadas

-tetsu que te paso?-digo sin aire-mmm ese olor tan rico que es?-digo aome

-ese es tetsu-contesto totosai

aome ante esto se puso colorada

-tramquila pequeña-digo mientras se acercaba a su oido y le digo-vos tambien tenes un olor rico,delicioso-le digo mientras le daba una risa seductora

-g-g-rasias-tertamudeo por la verguenza

sango y yuki rieron ante este geto

-a que te referias con eso de que sera reconosida como la lider del grupo si esos siempre son los machos-digo interrogante kaede

-mmm?-isieron los jovenes al mismo tiempo en señal de no entender nada

-el grupo de los lobos es muy tradicional nos giamos por los intistos cuando nos tranformamos,marcamos a nuestras hembras-cuando digo esto totosai miro a aome y tetsu que cuando se dieron cuenta de que el los miraba se pusieron rojos-bueno abra tiempo para explicar el tema del apariamiento-los cuatro se miraron nerviosos-pero la parte mas inportante es la del macho alfa,el nombre lo dise todo es la primera vez que pasa esto,que una hembra sea elejida como lider-termino

-totosai no se preocupe siempre ay un segundo ''macho'' alfa no es cierto?-pregunto aome

-si ese seria tetsu por que lo dises?-pregunto totosai

-que tetsu sea el macho alfa por lo menos asta que sienta que es momento para revelar que soy el ''macho''alfa o la hembra alfa-digo mientras rei

-es como tu decidas despues de todo eres la hembra alfa-digo mientras rei-kaede apartir de aora son nuestra responsabilidad mañana a la salida del colegio biene para aca pero no resiaran los cantos se arrogaran al pozo de acuerdo?-pregunto mientras le daba la espalda al grupo de lobos-a y por cierto pasaran la noche en una cabaña ya que todabia no pueden controlar sus instintos mientras duermen y podrian lastimar a alguien tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que vallan al colegio pero kaede me digo que los dejara,que eran los examenes finales y que no los obligara a faltar-digo asi marchandose

-sii-digieron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-kaede puedes decirnos quienes tendran las gemas-digo aome ansiosa

-esto es raro primeros ivan a tenerlas ustedes tetsu y yuki pero luego los nombres desaparecieron asi que tendran que segir pasandose energia entre ustedes-digo la anciana mientras caminaban

-por nosotros esta bien-digieron yuki y tetsu

aome y sango se pusieron coloradas

-aca esta la cabaña en la que tendran que dormir-digo mientras desaparesia

-tengo que llamar a inuyasha le pedire que venga asta aca un minuto-digo mientras sacaba su telefono

-aome sabes que no puedes,lo digo totosai-digo algo molesto

-tranquilo tetsu no te pongas celoso macho alfa-digo divertida

bueno el final del primer capitulo espero que les guste por favor dejen comentarios ^.^/ cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

aca esta el 2do capitulo espero que les guste aa y hola ^^/

-aome ya dige que no me digas asi no me siento bien despues de todo era tu puesto-digo mirandola a los ojos

-tetsu-digo mirandolo dulsemente-sabes que te lo di porque yo no lo queria y se que tu vas a ser mejor que yo-digo mientras lo abrazaba

-asi que tet-digo mientras lo miraba con cara de perrito lastimado

ay no ay biene esa mirada de perrito perdido nooo penso el rubio

-me dejas llamar a inuyasha-le pregunto como una niña chiquita

-ag aome esta bien pero no mas de una hora si?-le digo como si fuera el padre

-bueno esta bien papa-digo mientras asia puchero

-hola-contestaron del otro lado del celular

-hola inuyasha puedes venir a un lugar estamos yo y sango no mudamos para aca-le digo mientras caminaba

-sii,emm puedo llevar a miroku quiere ver a sango-le digo como si no supiera que le iva a decir:

-sii claro no ay problema vengan a las 9 esta bien?-le digo mintras miraba a sango

-aa si a las 9 esta bien alla vamos a estar-digo mientras miraba a miroku-quee no,si nosotros vamos que ellos no esten nosotros vamos a verlas a ustedes-digo enojado miroku no entendia nada

-bueno inuyasha no van a estar pero sean puntuales chau-le digo mintras cortaba

-chau aome-corto medio enojado

-que paso que te enojaste tanto,quienes son los que no quieres que esten cuando estemos con las chicas-digo miroku nervioso y ansioso

-tranquilisate miroku,se mudaron estan en una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad estan cerca del colegio,pero estan viviendo con tetsu y yuki-digo mientras cerraba la mano formando un puño

-que,que hacen viviendo con esos?-pregunto enojado miroku

-nose pero lo vamos a saber cuando las veamos-le digo decidido

- por cierto inuyasha?-le digo miroku

-mm?-contesto

-no habias decidido verte con kikio a las nueve hoy en el restaurante-le digo mientras lo miraba detenidamente

-fhe le digo que estas enfermos y listo ya quedaremos para otro dia-digo sin darle inportancia

-inu-grito alegre aome

-aome-grito de igual manera

-miroku-

-sangitoo-gritos felises se escucharon desde adentro de la cabaña

-agg malditon inuyasha y miroku-digieron yuki y tetsu

mmmmm se acerco al cuello de inuyasha asiendo que este se pusiera colorado-inuyasha que perfume usas tiene un olor riquisimo-digo sin dejar de oler

-nNoO UUso nin ningun perfume aome-digo tartamudeando

-mmm pero tiene un olor tan rico-se undio mas en su cuello

-mm miroku tu tambien-le digo mientras se asercaba

-ay sangito yo no uso ninguno perfume-digo ruborizaba

-chicas controlense-digo tetsu enojado lo digo desde adentro pero grasias al nuevo oido de las lobas lo pudieron escuchar

-mm perdon no era nuetras intension aser que se incomodaran-se diculpo aome sacando a sango del cuello de miroku ante esto miroku bufo

-no tranquilas no nos pusieron incomodos no es cierto miroku?-le digo mientras le daba un codaso despacio para que contestara

-no chicas todo lo contrario-digo riendo

entraron tomaron te y ya eran las 11

-bueno chicas se nos iso tarde las vemos mañana en el colegio o nos esncontramos donde siempre para caminar juntos?-pregunto inuyasha mirando desafiante a tetsu

-no van a poder se ban con nosotros-contesto tetsu

-callate,que a vos no te pregunte nada y aome que asemos?-pregunto inuyasha

aome miro a inuyasha y a tetsu

-perdon inu es solamente esta vez nos vamos con ellos-le digo algo triste

-bueno aome nos vemos en el salon chau-le dio un abraso disfrutando del geto de odio que le daba tetsu

-agg maldito tetsu porque estaran viviendo con ellos-pregunto inuyasha

-seguro que es por una razon inportante sino no creo-contesto acostado miroku

-si seguro bueno ablaremos mas tranquilos con ellas mañana-digo inuyasha y se acostaron a dormir

mientras tanto en la cabaña de las chicas:

-no no y no totosai no nos iremos tres años por el poso ni lo piesen-digo aome desidida

-axacto nosotras tenemos nuestras vidas aca no nos pueden sacar asi como asi-digo sango apoyando a aome

-lo siento chicas pero esta decidido tiene 3 meses en este lugar despues se iran por el poso por 3 años-digo totosai serio pero triste

-no..-no termino de ablar ya qe totosai avia desaparecido

-sango creo que no ay otra opcion-digo aome resignada

-esta bien pero que vamos a hacer con los chicos?-pregunto sango triste tetsu y yuki escuchaba la conversacion

-pasaran los 3 meses que les quedan con ellos no ay peros ni excusas disfruten mientras pueda-digo tetsu aunque no queria tenia que reconoser que igual que el ellos eran sus amigos desde chiquitos,despues de todo nosotros las vamos a tener 3 años

-tetsu-susurro aome

-si es cierto pasenla bien-digo yuki

-yuki-digo sango

1 mes despues

-jajaj no puedo creer que allas echo eso inuyasha no te creia capas jaja-rio miroku

-bueno ella se lo busco-digo inuyasha

-inuyashaaa-se escucho un grito que iso temblar a inuyasha

-inuyasha escondete-grito miroku

se escondio atras de un tacho

-miroku a donde esta inuyasha-digo aome con una voz llena de maldad

ayy pero que mierda ise nose por que la tire al agua era un pedaso de algodon de azucar nomas

-aome esta atras del tacho-le digo sango con una vos malvada

-mierda ._. soy boleta-digo levantandose

-inuyasha pero que diablos te pasa como me vas a tirar al agua idiota-grito aome

-perdon fue un accidente no te quise tirar fue un accidente-digo mientras la miraba con su pelo mojado se ve hermosa

-toma-digo aome

-aa no aome te asesino como me vas a tirar con las cosas del tacho sucia-grito inuyasha

-jajajajja eso te mereces-rio mientras unas lagrimas rebalaban por su cachete lagrimas de felicidad

2 mes

abia un nuevo grupo de lobos dos mujeres y dos varones igual que ellos por naturalesa no se llevaban bien

-jajaj pero miren quienes estan aca los perritos falderos de totosai-digo una chica

-grrr que quieres ayala-digo furiosa aome

estaban en la entrada del bosque ya que la cabaña quedaba dentro del bosque

-quiero saber porque tomaste la forma de una loba si eres tan debil que ni a los talones me llegas-digo riendo

-ay ya me cansaste-digo aome

se tiro sobre ayala tranformada en una loba ayala iso lo mismo

se gruñian ayala tiro un mordisco para aome que ella esquibo,aome se tiro sobre ella y mordio su cuello

-sigues pensando que soy debil ayala?-digo aome con un tono salvaje

ayala gemia de dolor tratando de soltarse de los dientes de aome,gimio mas fuerte cuando aome apreto sus dientes contra su cuello asiendo que saliera sangre

-que es esto-digo la maetras de ayala

-asturia-digo ayala

-quien es esta loba-digo mientras la miraba

quien es su aura es inpresionante solamente la vi una vez y fuee...

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos de un chico

-aome que estas asiendo sueltala antes de que venga totosai-digo tetsu

-que totosai ayala matala-digo mientras su cara cambiaba a una seria

-no te confies asturia mi estudiante es superior a la tuya-digo totosai

-totosai-digo asturia

-aome sueltala no vale la pena-le digo a la loba que la solto y se fue junto a su mastro y su amigo

-esto no va a quedar asi-digo ayala

-eso es verdad-contesto asturia

-ayala esta loba aome tiene un punto debil,despues de averla espiado-digo riendo maliciosa-enamora a inuyasha eso la destruira-ayala simplemente asintio

3ser mes

-aome ay que decirle a los chicos que nos iremos-digo sango algo triste

-si yo voy ahora con inu para desirle vos anda con miroku para desirle-sango asintio

30 minutos despues en el bosque

-bueno aome estoy aca que nesecitas-digo inuyasha

-bueno es que..-no termino la frase un olor familiar indundo sus fosas nasales,aome ponia su nariz en el cuello de inuyasha asiendo que este se ruborizara

-que haces aome?-pregunto algo nervioso

-inuyasha te estas biendo con ayala-grito furica la loba

-pero porque me gritas,si la estoy biendo cual es el problema?-digo sorprendido por la manera en que le abia gritado

-es que ella es mala no quiero que la veas mas entendido?-digo aome mirandolo friamente

-la voy a segir viendo por que..-hiso una pausa le digo o no le digo

-por que?aver continua-digo aome esperando una respuesta

-por que creo que la amo-digo grasias a ella olvide el amor que sentia asia aome-y ella me ama a mi-digo terminando

-que tu que,no me agas reir esa perra no puede amar a nadie-digo aome riendo sarcasticamente

-no le digas perra kagome-digo inuyasha

que me digo kagome pero si el nunca me llama asi

-a ver ahora por que me dises kagome?siempre me llamaste aome-digo mirandolo a los ojos

-porque si la insultas a ella no te mereses ni una gota de mi apreciasion-digo inuyasha sin vacilar

-inuyasha-digo aome

-si aome-digo pensando que iva a disculparse

-eres una bestia perro maldito,te odio nose como pude averme enamorado de ti-digo con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos

que estaba enamorada de mi...

-aom..-fue interrumpida por una vos familiar

-inu-digo ayala

-vete ayala-grito aome

-no ella no se va a ningun lado-digo poniendola atras suyo

-alejate inuyasha-digo ayala

-no po..-no termino las dos mujeres se abian convertido en lobas y estaban peleando

aome agarro a ayala y la tumbo en el piso aciendo que esta bajara las orejas al ver a inuyasha penso que vendria con ella al ver que ayala ataco primero pero no salio corriendo asia ayala al ver su herida

-ayala estas bien responde-digo desesperado

-si inu estoy bien agg-gimio de dolor

-bete animal no te quiero mas en mi vida buelve a tu mundo o de donde vengas pero sal de mi vida no te nesecito-digo inuyasha-eres una chiquilina caprichosa y egoista no ases mas que estorbar,sal de mi vida-termino de desir inuyasha mientras miraba a ayala

-esta bien inuyasha-digo aome con una voz tan fria como el hielo ocultando sus sentimientos

-esta bien que?-digo un poco mas calmado

-saldre de tu vida no me volveras a ver-digo marchandose corriendo aun tranformada en loba

aome pero que hise no deberia aver sido tan duro es decir ayala ataco primero pero ella fue quien la lastimo mas,pero aome a estado siempre para mi

-inu me duele-la voz de ayala saco a inuyasha de sus pensamientos-estubiste muy bien en enviarla a su mundo es lo mejor-al fin ya no esta

es que ayala se abia enamorado de verdad de inuyasha y con aome fuera seria todo suyo

-asturia-digo ayala

-inuyasha,por aber salvado a una de los nuestros formaras parte de nuetro grupo te parece?-pregunto asturia

es que por salvar a un lobo el humano puede unirse al grupo no lo pueden tranformar pero le pueden enseñar a pelear

-si-contesto inuyasha

-aome que te paso te sientes bien-digo tetsu preocupado

-si tet no ay problema mañana mismo iremos a entrenar por los 3 años-digo motrando una sonrisa

se que no esta bien pero no la voy a presionar para que me lo diga

-sii claro entonses vamos a dormir-digo mientras la loba asentia

-que como que se van por 3 años-digo inuyasha-pero que ise-

-si sango me digo que aome iva a desirtelo que paso?-regunto

-si te lo digo no lo creeras-

-te creere cuentame-mientras se acercaba a el

~inicio del recuerdo~

bueno aome estoy aca que nesecitas-digo inuyasha

-bueno es que..-no termino la frase un olor familiar indundo sus fosas nasales,aome ponia su nariz en el cuello de inuyasha asiendo que este se ruborizara

-que haces aome?-pregunto algo nervioso

-inuyasha te estas biendo con ayala-grito furica la loba

-pero porque me gritas,si la estoy biendo cual es el problema?-digo sorprendido por la manera en que le abia gritado

-es que ella es mala no quiero que la veas mas entendido?-digo aome mirandolo friamente

-la voy a segir viendo por que..-hiso una pausa le digo o no le digo

-por que?aver continua-digo aome esperando una respuesta

-por que creo que la amo-digo grasias a ella olvide el amor que sentia asia aome-y ella me ama a mi-digo terminando

-que tu que,no me agas reir esa perra no puede amar a nadie-digo aome riendo sarcasticamente

-no le digas perra kagome-digo inuyasha

que me digo kagome pero si el nunca me llama asi

-a ver ahora por que me dises kagome?siempre me llamaste aome-digo mirandolo a los ojos

-porque si la insultas a ella no te mereses ni una gota de mi apreciasion-digo inuyasha sin vacilar

-inuyasha-digo aome

-si aome-digo pensando que iva a disculparse

-eres una bestia perro maldito,te odio nose como pude averme enamorado de ti-digo con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos

-inu-digo ayala

-vete ayala-grito aome

-no ella no se va a ningun lado-digo poniendola atras suyo

-alejate inuyasha-digo ayala

-no po..-no termino las dos mujeres se abian convertido en lobas y estaban peleando

aome agarro a ayala y la tumbo en el piso aciendo que esta bajara las orejas al ver a inuyasha penso que vendria con ella ver que ayala ataco primero pero no salio corriendo asia ayala para ver su herida

-ayala estas bien responde-digo desesperado

-si inu estoy bien agg-gimio de dolor

-bete animal no te quiero mas en mi vida buelve a tu mundo o de donde vengas pero sal de mi vida no te nesecito-digo inuyasha-eres una chiquilina caprichosa y egoista no ases mas que estorbar,sal de mi vida-termino de desir inuyasha mientras miraba a ayala

-esta bien inuyasha-digo aome con una voz tan fria como el hielo ocultando sus sentimientos

-esta bien que?-digo un poco mas calmado

-saldre de tu vida no me volveras a ver-digo marchandose corriendo aun tranformada en loba

aome pero que no deberia aver sido tan duro es decir ayala ataco primero pero ella fue quien la lastimo mas

-inu me duele-la voz de ayala saco a inuyasha de sus pensamientos-estubiste muy bien en enviarla a su mundo es lo mejor-al fin ya no esta

es que ayala se abia enamorado de verdad de inuyasha y con aome fuera seria todo suyo

-asturia-digo ayala

-inuyasha,por aber salvado a una de los nuestros formaras parte de nuetro grupo te parece?-pregunto asturia

es que por salvar a un lobo el humano puede unirse al grupo no lo pueden tranformar pero le pueden enseñar a pelear

-si-contesto inuyasha

~fin del recuerdo~

-asi fue todo-digo terminando la explicasion

-inuyasha eres bobo o te ases?-digo miroku enojado

-pero que te pasa a ti ahora-digo sin prestarle atencion

-ella se va por tres años y lo ultimo que le digiste es sal de tu vida,sabes que no amas a ayala la amas a ella-digo-amigo metiste la pata pero si tu decision es esa te voy a apoyar-termino-ayayay tres años sin ver a mi sangito enrealidad me digo que iva a venir a visitarme en secreto-digo mientras reia picaro

-ella que te digo?-pregunto porque esa risa de parte del chico lo conosian por ser un mujeriego pervertido

-es una historia para otro dia-y se fue a la cama asiendo que inuyasha se cayera estilo anime

3 años despues

sango termino su entrenamiento antes grasias a la decision que tuvo y a sus ganas de ver a miroku termino su entrenamineto el primer año y se fue haci la epoca actual nosotros nos quedamos en el pasado yuki encontro una loba de la que se enamoro y decidio quedarse ay iva a vernos cada dia ya que tambien avia terminado el entrenamiento antes,sango no podia ir ya que terminado su entrenamiento no puede pasar pasaron 3 años desde que vi a sango

-por suerte hoy la buelvo a ver ya que tenemos que volver todabia me acuerdo la ultima conversacion que tuvimos-

~inicio del recuerdo~

nos llevaron a entrenar por separado tetsu y yuki por un lado y nosotras por otro nos daban energia los profesores ya que no encontraban nuestras gemas

-aome amiga ya no sos la misma sos fria ironica inexpresiba me preocupas-tomo aire-desde la pelea con inuyasha has cambiado-

lo pero es que era cierto y odiaba admitirlo simplemente no contesto

-a y amiga ya termine mi entrenamiento-digo sango sin respirar

-que pero si paso solamente un año-digo sorprendida

-sii pero me digieron que ya alcanse mi potencial maximo y aparte me esforce de mas para poder ir rapido a ver a miroku-digo algo avergonsada

-aa jajaj era por eso picara-digo aome por momentos volvia a ser la misma de antes

-ves amiga asi me gustas la entigua aome-rioo

aome la miro

-bueno me boy nos vemos cuando termines tu entrenamiento-se despidio triste de su amiga

-bueno sango supongo que tendre que entrenar sola-digo mientras miraba al piso

ese olor es...es... tetsu giro para ver si no se equivocaba

-hola aome-grito tetsu

-tet-aome fue corriendo tirandose en sus brazos asiendo que calleran al piso

-te extrañe mucho,no sabes cuanto-desia aome contenta

aome.. me extrañaste

-yo tambien te extrañe aome te extrañe mucho-digo correspondiendo al abrazo

-yy yuki-pregunto aome

-termino su entrenamiento se fue con su esposa-digo mirando hacia arriba

-quee esposa-digo aome

-si la conosi una hermosa loba-digo sango de atras

-pero tu...el.. no..-se detubo al recordar quiero ir rapido a ver a miroku

-que pasa aome?-pregunto sango

-nada me alegro por el,sango te acompañamos asta el pozo-digo feliz levantandose

-sii yo tambien quiero ir-digo tetsu

-ok vamos todos-digo sango

-te voy a extrañar prometo ni bien termine con el entrenamiento ir a visitarte-digo aome

-esta bien pero antes tengo que decirte algo,miroku me digo que inuyasha y ayala...bueno estan juntos y miroku me invito a vivr con el e inuyasha va siempre con ella asi que te digo desde ya para cuando vallas a visitarme-le advirtio-pero tranquila nunca la voy a querer tanto como a vos-digo sango

-esta bien no me importa igual tengo que disculparme con ella lo hare dentro de dos año-rieron las dos

-bueno chau tetsu cuida bien a aome y ojo con lo que hacen-les giño un ojo ellos se pusieron colorados

~fin del recuerdo~

-aome ven totosai quiere darnos la ultima leccion-grito tetsu

-ya boyy-grito ella

-bueno chicos les e enseñado todo lo que yo se ahora ay una cosa mas-miro figo a los dos lobos-la marca de la hembra-digo feliz a aome y a tetsu se les cayo una gotita de sudor por la nuca tipo anime

-que pero eso no es nesesario totosai-digo avergonzado tetsu

-si es nesesario:cuando quieres marcarla como tu futura hembra tienes que imprimit tu marca,lamiendo una de sus heridas para curarla,pero tambien tienes que demostrar quien es el macho alfa haciendo que ella se tranquilise vaje las orejas y deje que ''cures'' su herida

para marcarla como tu mujer tiene que bueno ya saben...-los dos chicos se pusieron colorados-al hacer eso su olor se mescla con el de la hembra y ningun macho puede volver a tocarla entendieron?-pregunto totosai

-si..sii-contestaro avergonzados los dos tertamudeando

-al fin llegamos-digo aome mirando la epoca actual

-aome,tetsu-digo la anciana kaede

-hola kaede-digieron felizes

-chicos les aviso ahora para que se preparen los seres malignos han aparecido matando a muchas gemas y por lo tanto a sus protectores,tendran que trabajar con el grupo de asturia,enrealidad con la unica que quedo ayala-digo kaede mientras se alejaba de aome junto a tetsu

-hee?no no pasa nada es mas quiero disculparme simplemete-digo sinceramente

-quee?-grito tetsu

-bueno vamos a la cabaña-caminaba mientras era segida por tetsu y aome

esas auras son las de ayala e inuyasha

aome entro con la frente en alto mientras inuyasha quedo sorprendido por su presencia en cambio ayala estaba furiosa

-hola sang..-no pudo terminar de hablar por que estaba en el piso con sango arriba abrazandola

-ay sango no me dejas respirar-digo la loba

-aome que te paso-digo sango sorprendida-tu pelo-

a aome le abian cambiado las mechas blancas por una rojas fuego

-a el pelo si me desperte el otro dia con el pelo asi totosai no me quiso decir que me paso-digo restandole inportancia

-perdon-digo aome-ayala no debi atacarte ese dia todabia no controlaba mis intintos-le digo

-no me importa simplemente no te metas en mi camino-digo friamente inuyasha no hiso nada ante el comportamineto de la loba

-como te atreves-digo tetsu aome lo paro

-dejala tetsu no podemos matar a los niños-digo riendo-despues de todo..-no termino la frase ya que ayala la abia abofeteado

-como te atrevez a llamarme niña perra estupida-de un momento a otro ayala estaba en el piso con una aome tranformada en loba sobre ella

odiaba admitirlo pero se veia hermosa era una loba de pelaje azulado con ojos del mismo pero en su pelaje abia mechas rojo fuego

en ese momento entro asturia miro la ecena y no hiso nada

-asturia ayudame-digo ayala

inuyasha se paro y estaba listo para ayudar a ayala pero tetsu se tranformo asiendo que este quedara en el suelo

-asturia no nos vas a ayudar?-pregunto ayala e inuyasha

-no puedo-fue su unica contestacion

-he por que?-gritaron mientras gemian por como apretaban sus cuellos

-por que ustedes no deben revelarse contra los alfa,tu ayala no debiste abofetear a aome es insulto y va a reafirmar su puesto y tu inuyasha no eres un lobo pero eres un macho tetsu tiene que reafirmar su puesto como macho alfa-termino la explicasion parandose y yendose-son las reglas y tiene que respetarlas-digo fuera de la cabaña

-q...que?ustdes son los lideres-pregunto ayala

-si asi que no te pases de viva porque por reglas puedo matarte lo mismo para ti inuyasha-digo friamente la loba

-bueno nuestra mision...esperen miroku porque no te sorprendiste o gritaste-digo aome

-bueno...mmm-mientras pensaba

-sango ya se lo digiste no-

yo no-digo negando con la cabeza

-sango vos sos una...una loba?-preguto mirandola raro

-s..sii-contesto nerviosa

-a yase inuyasha te conto cuando pelee con ayala,si bueno en que estaba?-penso

-a si tenemos que matar seres sobre naturales nada mas-digo resandole inportancia-es que atacan a las gemas cuando estan solass simplemente por eso ganan-

-pero...pero yo no he entrenado-digo ayala

-aprenderas con la practica como todos los lobos vamos-digo tetsu

-a donde?-pregunto sango

-tenemos que ir a la cabaña nueva todos no vamos a entrar aca-digo mientras caminaba

-tetsu-digo aome con cara de preocupasion

-que pasa aome?-pregunto inuyasha

-para ti soy kagome o lo olvidaste-le digo ironicamente

-que paso aome?-digo tetsu

-nos olvidamos de yuki lo dejamos enserrado en la cueva-digo aterrorizada aome

-mierda ._. nos va a matar ahora volvemos sango estas acargo-grito tetsu mientras sali corriendo atras de aome

pasaron el pozo estaban por subir

-aome?-pregunto tetsu

-si que pasa?-digo aome

-estas bien-pregunto

-mm si por que me veo mal-digo riendo mientras ponia una mano el la frente de tetsu como burlandose de su obserbacion,tetsu saco la mano de aome suavemente

-sabes por que te lo digo-le digo mientras se acercaba a su boca aome sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo lo mismo sus labios se rosaron asta lleger al beso aome sentia como tetsu pedia permiso para entrar moviendo sus labios cuando estaba a punto de corresponderle sintieron la presencia de yuki acercarse se separaron rapidamente

-yuki como es que saliste?-pregunto aome

-tube que cabar como una mascota-miro con rabia a los jovenes mientras gruñia

-aome,si no quieres morir en manos de yuki cruzemos ahora-grito-recuerda que el no puede cruzar mas-yuki se tiro al pozo pero ellos ya abian cruzado

-mierda casi nos matan-digo divertida aome

-aome que es ese vocabulario-digo tetsu

-es tu culpa vos ablas asi-digo mietras lo miraba-cuando ablas asi parese un nene chiquito-digo asiendole burla

-bueno ase un ratito no te pareci tan chiquito no es cierto?-digo biendo como se ruborisaba

-callate-grito colorada y se fue

ay creo que cada vez me estoy enamorando mas de ella

por que me senti asi cuando me beso todo se revolvia dentro mio puede que me...no es inposible...no es ciero? se pregunto ella misma pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-kagome puedo pasar-digo inuyasha

-si pasa-digo mientras rolaba los ojos

-queria pedirte disculpas por todo lo que paso-digo apenado

-no pasa nada inu esta todo bien-contesto

-entonses puedo llamarte aome de nuevo?-digo riedo

-si claro-contesto en el mismo tono

-bueno asta mañana aome-le digo feliz

-asta mañana inu-contesto ya acostada

-ay que bien dormi- depronto se puso colorada al recordar lo que abia pasado en el pozo

-aome a desayunar-grito sango

-ya boy-contesto ella

aome vajo con un vaquero negro una musculosa blaca con letras negras en ingles y una campera de cuero negras unas adidas blanca y el pelo recogido en un cola de caballo con unos mechones enrulados que enmarcaban su rostro

-aome te ves hermosa-digo sango-te ves muy madura vestida asi-le digo mientras rei

si es ciero su forma de vestir es diferente realmente se ve mas madura penso inuyasha

-grasias sango-digo mientras miro a ayala e inuyasha sentados en la mesada dandose besos y abrazados

paso por enfrente y fue a donde estaba tetsu dandole la espalda fue lo abrazo de atras y le dio un beso muy serca de la boca tetsu rio y le debolvio el gesto

maldito eso estubo muy serca de la boca...demasiado serca,he pero que estoy pensando yo amo a ayala no es cierto?saque a aome de mi vida por ella no es cierto?

-yy ayala ya marcaste a inu como tuyo¡-pregunto aome amablemente sentandose junto a tetsu

porque volvio a desirle inu penso tetsu

se arreglaron aotra vez le esta diciendo inu penso ayala

-emm no concretamente pero no es nada que a ti te interese-digo friamnete

-es verdad son sus vidas-digo aome mientras giraba para ablar con tetsu

dos dias despues

-aome sientes eso-digo tetsu mientras miraban al bosque

-si te dige que no tendriamos que aver venido por aca nos dejaron el camino marcado asta la cabaña nueva-digo aome

-agg-gimio ayala

-ayala estas bien?-digo inuyasha

-cuidado-grito tetsu tomando a ayala en sus brasos

-inuyasha-grito aome saltando agarrando a inuyasha de la mano y sacandolo antes de que la bola de energia lo alcansara

-grasias aome-digo inuyasha

-no ay problema quedate con ayala-digo mientras caminaba

-no yo boy con ustedes puedo ser util tengo poderes espirituales,purificadores tiro flechas con un arco,a ayala le puedo poner un campo estara bien-digo mietras ponia el campo y agarraba el arco y las flechas

-esta bien si crees que puedes vamos-digo mientras se agachaba

-que,que pasa?-pregunto inuyasha al ver a aome asi

-sube que te llevo llegaremos mas rapido-digo sin darle inportancia al gruñido que tetsu asia

-es...esta bien-se estaba por subir pero depronto

-aome ve tu primero no te olvides que mas adelante ay una aldea escondida,puede matar a muchas personas,eres mas rapida y mas agil rapido-digo tetsu

-tienes razon bueno tu lleva a inuyasha-digo enpesando a correr y saltar con una agilidad que sorprendi incluso a ayala que podia ver todo grasias a que estaba sentada dentro del campo de enegia

-maldita bestia,te matare debuelvame a sango-grito miroku mientras aome corria atras de el moustro

-maldito-grito aome se tranformo en una loba y mordio su cuello este gimio del dolor y se desbanecio aome aun tranformada en loba curo las heridas de sango con su saliva ya que tenia propiedades curativas

-aome-digo sango

-rapido sango subite a mi espalda junto a miroku cuando te sientas bien para caminar puedes vajar sin quieres -le digo aome mientras se agachaba para que sango subiera

-aome como estan?-grito tetsu con inuyasha y ayala atras

-como te encuentras ayala?-pregunto aome

-bien.-le digo cortando la conversacio y tomando la mano de inuyasha

-bueno vamos-de repente aparece totosai

-chicos tenemos que ir al sengoku-le digo sin dar rodeos

-pero ellos no pueden pasar-digo aome

-de echo si nosotros emos ido a entrenar aya segido nosotros somos del sengoku-contesto inuyasha

-que pero porque nunca me digiste que eras un humano del sengoku?-digo aome algo enojada

-es que...-vacilo inuyasha

-el es un hanyu un mitad demonio-digo ayala

-quee?-gritaron tetsu y aome

(quise que inuyasha fuera un mitad demonio porque es como un toqe especial nose es su ecensia por asi decirlo asi que va a segir siendo un hanyu y el ecenario es mas facil desarrollar batallas por ser un ecenario familiar y porque los demonios son mas comunes ademas ay mas espacio)

-vamos inuyasha tenemos que irnos-digo totosia-cuando cruzemos el pozo cambiaras a tu forma vamos-digo inpaciente

-pero totosai-digo aome-pense que teniamos una mision aca-digo aome

-ya tenemos otro grupo aca la mision que ay en el sengoku es mas inportante-termino mientras llevava a todos en una luz blanca al templo del pozo

-enserio totosai-digo aome-no nos podras aver llevado a la cabaña antes ¬¬-minetras lo miraba resentida

-bueno es...es que-digo nervioso-eso no importa ahora vamonos-todos asintieron

-ay como extrañaba el aire puro de el sengoku-digo aome mietras respiraba

-esa aura es kaede-digo aome

-chicos-digo kaede con una sonrisa

ee kaede sonriendo

-por favor me tiene que llamar anciana kaede-digo

-he por que?-pregunto tetsu

-nose son ordenes de arriba-digo rolando los ojos

-aomeee-grito un niño feliz

-shippo-grito aome

-aome que bien que estes aca-digo shippo

-que grande que estas-le digo mientras lo abrazaba

-fhe-bufo inuyasha

-que te pasa ahora perro tonto-digo shippo

-ehh perro-giro aome y vio a inuyasha

tenia unas orejitas de perro garras largas y unos colmillos

-he que ases aome-digo inuyasha al ver que aome se acercaba

-awww-digo mientras tocaba las orejas de inuyasha y este movia la pata por los mimos

a todos se les cayo una gotita estilo anime por la nuca

-aome deja las orejas de inuyasha-digo totosai

-ok-digo soltando a inuyasha

-preparense mañana salimos a primera hora-digo sin mirarlos-tenemos un largo camino,en las noche les explicare todo-digo caminando

-si-digieron todos

-a aparecido la perla de shikon de nuevo,debemos ir y aserla desaparecer-digo totosai mientras tomaba te

-pero eso no lo tiene que aser una persona de corazon puro,un monje o una sacerdotisa?-pregunto sango

-chicos-digo aome llamando la atencion de todos

-les vas a contar vos?-pregunto totosai

-que nos tiene que decir?-digo inpaciente sango

-bueno es que yo estube entrenando de sacerdotisa-digo aome avergonzada

-quee?-digieron todos al mismo tiempo

-un año estube entrenando de sacerdotisa,es que los lideres de los lobos digieron que mi aura era muy poderosa y pura desidieron entrenarme por si abia una situacion asi no es cierto totosai?-pregunto aome

-si es cierto,fue por esa misma razon-digo tomando te

-jajaj yo no lo creo,si eres tan pura veamos como te va con el arco y la flecha veamos como te va contra inuyasha-digo ayala

-por mi no ay problema digo aome que dises inuyasha?-le pregunto al hanyou

-bueno si quieres-digo inuyasha

salieron afuera se prepararon y ambos tiraron un flecha eran casi iguales asta que la de aome alcanso un brillo mas puro y desiso la de inuyasha

-wau aome si que eres poderosa-digo miroku

-weno no es para tanto-digo aome

-corran atacan la aldea-grito un aldeano que pasaba corriendo

asta aca el segundo capitulo espero que les alla gustado cuidense ^^/


	3. capitulo 3

aca el 3 capitulo

-ehh como que atacan la aldea a que te refieres-digo aome asustada

-si un demonio ataca la aldea dise que busca a una joven llamada kagome-digo desesperado-saben quien es?-digo el aldeano

de un momento a otro aome se tranformo en una loba dejando al aldeano con la boca abierta

-aome regresa-grito kaede preocupada

-a donde esta kagome,a donde esta?-grito el demonio

-aqui estoy que quieres?-digo aome con una voz firme

-aaa no has cambiado haun-digo mientras sonreia-esa personalidad desafiante no importa quien sea-

-nose a que te refieres,quien es huan?-digo mientras se ponia en una posicion defenciba

-tranquila no podria aserle daño al amor de mi vida,simplemente bine para ver si era verdad que estabas viva-digo tranformandose en un humano

-soy hachiro-digo mientras se acercaba a aome

-y por que me buscabas?-digo friamente

-por que tu eres la mujer a la que amo,a la que perdi y volvere a tener-digo mientras la acercaba a el de la cintura

-yo no te conosco y nunca podria amarte-digo aome mientras se soltaba del agarre

-con el tiempo volveras a amarme-le digo algo arrogante

-jaaj no te confies nunca podria amarte y nunca te ame-digo mientras se daba la buelta

-vamonos-le digo mientras la levantaba del suelo

-jajjaja que piensas que vas a llevarme asi como asi,pues te equivocas-digo mientras se tranformo en una loba y mordio la mano de hachiro

-agg aome vasta-digo este tratando de sostenerle el osico para que no lo buelva a morder

-aomeee-gritaron tetsu e inuyasha

-tranquilos no me va a hacer daño-le digo tranquila pero no demasiado

-ahora sultame-digo mientras de su mano salia una luz purificadora

-agg vasta-digo mientras vajaba-esta bien te suelto pero esos dos machos tiene que morir tu eres mi hembra-digo mientras tiraba una bola de energia

-nooo-grito aome mientras tiraba una flecha sagrada a la bola de energia

-aome-digo hachiro y desaparecio

-aome como estas? que te paso? quien era? como era?-digo sango

-estoy bien,era hachiro-paro tratando de recordar como era

-tenia el pelo rojo,ojos cenisa,un olor raro pero rico-ante este comentario tetsu e inuyasha gruñieron por lo vajo

-yy que te digo?-pregunto sango

-me digo que por fin me encontro que queria estar seguro de que estaba viva que yo era la mujer a la que ama y que...y que era su hembra-digo sonrojada

-quee tu no eres la hembra de nadie como se atreve ese maldito lo voy a matar-rugio tetsu

maldito demonio aome no es de el tampoco de tetsu ella es mia...he pero que digo yo amo a ayala

-bueno nose porque no te vas con el y nos dejas a todos en paz-digo ayala fria

-no me desafies ayala sabes que vas a perder-le digo mientras unos colmillos salian de su boca

ayala se cayo y miro para otro lado

aome rio triunfante

-aome no..-sango no termino la frase ya que aome se desmayo cayendo en los brazos de inuyasha

-aome que te paso despierta por favor-gritaba inuyasha desesperado

-bestia cuidado tiene una herida en en vientre no la sacudas-digo tetsu furioso

-aggg maldicion que me paso?-digo aome

-te desmayaste por la herida en el vientre te la hiso ese tipo?-digo tetsu

-mmm no el no me lastimo nose que me paso-digo aome mietras se paraba-vamonos agg-se doblo un poco por una punsada de dolor asiendo que sus amigos se preocupen

-aomee-digo tetsu-estas bien?-

-no te preocupes estoy bien vamonos-digo aome

-si es mejor que no vallamos antes de que se te infecte-digo totosai

ivan caminando hacia la cabaña en la que estaban descansando

-aome acuestate-le digo tetsu a aome

si claro como no penso aome

-que te acuestes-grito tetstu

-a mi no me grites,para que quieres que me acueste?-pregunto aome

-quiero curar tu herida-digo tetsu

- ._.-aome se quedo callada

pero el sabe lo que sigmifaca que lama mi herida que esta pensando

-aome grrr-enpeso a gruñir

-no tetsu no-digo aome mostrando sus collmillos

los dos lobos se mostraban los colmilllos mientras se gruñian tetsu se tiro para adelante para morder a aome ella lo esquibo

-tetsu no lo agas recuerda que aome no controla sus intintos cuidado si sus ojos se buelven rojos-digo totosai preocupado

-que esta pasando?-pregunto sango

-es que tetsu quiere curar la herida de aome lamiendola ya que nuestras saliba tiene propiedades curativas,pero al hacerlo la esta reclamando como suya-totosai paro para mirar a los dos jovenes que segian queriendo morderse entre ellos pero no lo lograban

maldito tetsu no puedes reclamarla como suya...

-aome no quiere entonses se opone al hacer eso tambien estan demostrando quien es el mas fuerte,el macho demuestras que es apto para que se unan-explico mientras totosai los miraba sonriente

-eso sigmifaca que tetsu quiere...-sango paro al ver como totoasi asentia

-aome acuestate-rugio tetsu

-ya te dige que no tetsu aggg-digo la loba doblandose de dolor

-aome-digo inuyasha

-no la toquen mas-grito un hombre en el cielo-ella es mia-digo mientras vajaba era hachiro

-quien diablos eres tu?-rugio tetsu

-soy hachiro y ella es mi hembra-digo mientras se acercaba

-no la toquees hachiro-grito totosai ante esto todos quedaron sorprendido

-totosai tanto tiempo-digo mientras lo miraba con aome en brazos

-deja a mi alumna en paz ella no es haun-digo mientras se acercaba

-sabes mejor que nadie que ella es haun-digo mientras la miraba-no volvere a perderla por otro lobo-digo mientras miraba a tetsu-o una bestia-mientras miraba a inuyasha

-ya me canse suelta a aome-grito tetsu

-no te acerques o la lastimaras tambien y te juro que te mato-digo hachiro

-maldito si es la mujer que amas no la puedes usar de escudo-digo inuyasha

-no la estoy usando de escudo simplemente quiero que se alejen para poder dejarla en el suelo-digo mientras vajaba y se acercaba a sango dejo a aome en el piso y vio su herida

-quien le hiso esto a aome?-grito furioso

-tu quien mas pudo aver sido-digo inuyasha

-que haces desgrasiado-grito tetsu mientras hachiro se acercaba a la herida de aome y la lamia

cuando termino de lamerla una luz paresida a la que daba aome cuando purificaba salio de la herida

-no te asustes lobo no puedo marcarla como ustedes solamente puedo si la ago mia-digo mientras se relamia los labios

-maldito no tengas pensamientos inpuros con aome-digo tetsu tirandose ensima pero de un momento a otro desaparecio

-agg cobarde-digo tetsu

-arr que me paso ahora?-digo aome mietras se sentaba

-aome como estas?-pregunto tetsu

-bien por que lo dices?-digo,derrepente un olor a hierro inundo su nariz sangre

-quien esta herido?-digo rebisando a todos con la mirada

-tu-digo sango mirandola

-yo-miro su ropa y estaba cubierta de sangre

-que me paso?-digo mientras se paraba

-totosai creo que tienes mucho que explicar-digo tetsu

-mmm?-digo aome

-si lose vamos a la cabaña aya les explicare todo-digo mientras enpesaba a caminar

que paso mientras estube inconsiente que le paso a mi herida lo ultimo que recuerdo es que tetsu quiso curarme

-aome subete a mi espalda te voy a llevar ya isiste mucho esfuerzo-digo inuyasha

-mm-penso aome se sentia realmente cansada

-bueno vamos-digo mientras se subia a la espalda de inuyasha

30 minutos despues

-sabes no era necesari bestia yo la llevo-digo tetsu

-jajaj no seas tan bo..-pero inuyasha fue interrumpido por la voz de aome

-mm tetsu-aome se abia quedado dormida por el cansancio

-esta soñando con migo-digo mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al hanyou con una sonrisa de superioridad

agg maldito tetsu yo lo voy a sacar de su cabeza

-sera mejor que la siga llevando yo esta dormida dejemosla descansar-digo inuyasha

-si tienes razon-digo tetsu caminando al lado de ellos

maldita aome me lo esta sacando de nuevo no lo voy a permitir maldita penso ayala

-malditos machos entrometidos si hubiera estado sola me la hubiera llebado con migo-digo hachiro

maldicion la acompañan un lobo y un hanyou espero que la historia no se repita...pensamiento interrumpido

-asturia-digo hachiro

-hachiro debemos hablar.-digo la maestra

-bueno como escucharon el cree que ella es haun y enrealidad si es-digo mientras recordaba

~INICIO DEL RECUERDO~

-haun,hachiro vamos es hora de entrenar-grito un chico

haun en ese momento tenia ojos verdes y el pelo blanco

hachiro tenia el pelo negro y los ojos celestes

-ya vamos itsuki-grito la chica

itsuki era un chico de pelo azul con ojos negros

-pero apurence que totosai se va a enojar-digo mientras los iva a buscar

-siempre tan inoportuno lobo-digo hachiro

-jaaj callate bestia si no estaban en nada-digo mientras agarraba a haun

-eu sueltame no soy un jugete-digo enojada

-vamos que totosai se enoja-digo un chico

-ya vamos kazuki-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

kazuki era un chico con pelo dorado y ojos plateados

llegaron a donde estaba el maestro totosai

-chicos como ustedes saben nosotros somos un equipo no definido,es decir no somos especificamente de un grupo-digo totosai

-si maestro lo sabemos es porque yo soy una sacerdotisa,hachiro es un demonio,itsuki es un lobo y kazuki es un hanyou-digo terminando la explicasion

-exactamente no pertenecemos a ninguna orden pero aun asi nos protegen por que ustedes tiene poderes que son extraños tu haun eres una extraordinaria sacerdotisa con poderes esombrosos,tu hachiro eres un demonio muy poderoso nadie a podido vencerte,itsuki es un lobo muy fuerte y kazuki es un hanyou muy poderoso demasiado para ser mitad humano son demasiado poderosos para su corta edad-tomo aire-es por eso que me encargaron entrenarlos y he cumplido ese deber es hora de terminar su entrenamiento-digo totosai trizte

-que ya hemos terminado nuestro entrenamiento?-pregunto haun

-me temo que si los he entrenado con todos mis conosimientos no hay nada mas que pueda enseñarles-se paro y enpeso a caminar-y van a venir?-pregunto totosai-ay algo que quiero mostrarles

caminaron uno 40 minutos y llegaron a una cascada con agua cristalina que ahora era iluminada por la luz de la luna

-que hermoso lugar totosai-digo haun-como lo conoses?-pregunto curiosa

-aqui traje a mi mujer antes de que muriera-digo con una voz nostalgica

- ho lo siento no debi preguntar-digo haun

-tu te pareses tanto a ella,esa mirada dulze-digo mientras pensaba-bueno pero no los traje a qui para eso-digo

-entonses para que nos trajiste?-pregunto hachiro

-tiene que bañarse en el agua-digo restandole inportancia

-QUEE?!-los 3 chicos juntos

-pero la vamos a ver desnuda ella ya es una mujer no se puede bañar con nosotros-digieron mientras se les caia la baba

-babosos nos bañamos separados o que creian-pregunto la chica mientras golpeaba a los 3 jovenes en la cabeza

-bueno no tenias por que golpearnos haun hera broma-rieron los 3

-bueno ami no me causa risa-digo mirandolos asesinamente

-bueno se meten primero ustedes tres-digo mientras veia como los tres asentian

los tres jovenes se metieron en el agua cristalina

-ayy esta fria-grito itsuki

-ag no seas lloron itsuki-digo haun

-que haces aca todabia?que quieres vernos desnudos-digo kazuki

-ja ya quisieran-digo sonrojada

-ya me iva que difruten su baño frio -digo riendo haun

-no te olvides que tu tambien tienes que bañart..-no termmino de hablar

-que ivasa a decir kazuki-giro a verlos pero estaban elevados en el agua totosai los vei desde abajo con una sonrisa en su boca

-totosai que les pasa porque estan flotando en el aire?-pregunto haun

-vamos tu tambien metete tiene que estar todos juntos-digo mientras la enpujaba asi el agua

-okei esta bien-digo mientras se sacaba la armadura

ella tambien se levanto en el aire despues de eso no se acuerda de nada

-mm?que me paso donde estoy?-pregunto confundida la joven

-haun despertaste-digo totosai

-que me paso porque me siento diferente?-pregunto haun

-es que te ves diferente-contesto un chico en una esquina

-te conosco?-digo friamente mientras buscaba a sus amigos

-totoasi donde estan los chicos?-pregunto preocupada lo ultimo que recuerda es verlos elevados en le aire al igual que ella

-es que no me reconoses haun?-digo mientras reia

-QUE? hachiro?-pregunto mientras se acercaba

-si soy yo-le contesto

-que te paso tu pelo es rojo y tus ojos son color ceniza,me gustaban tus ojos celestes-mientras tomaba aire

-te gustaban mis ojos celestes bueno que lasti..-no termino de ablar por que haun lo interrumpio

-que lindos ojos ceniza me ancantan-digo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-te..te gustan?-pregunto avergonzado

-sii me encantan-le contesto

-ya llegamos-gritaron los chicos

eran

itsuki y kazuki

-ya despertaste haun-digo feliz itsuki

-tu tambien cambiaste que le paso a tu pelo azul ahora es rubio y tus ojos son verdes como los mios y vos kazuki tu pelo plateado es anaranjado y tus ojos amarillos-digo sorprendida

-mm haun no tienes ojos verdes tampoco tienes el pelo color blanco-digo itsuki

-ehh?-fue corriendo a un lago y miro su reflejo tenia el pelo color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran color chocolate

-que nos paso totosai?-pregunto haun

-he? totosai-ya no estaba,estaban ella y los tre jovenes

-dablos me gustaban mis ojos y mi pelo-digo algo enojada

volvio para donde estaban los chicos hachiro estaba cazando,kazuki fue a darse un baño quedo ella con itsuki

-no tienes porque enojarte-le digo

-ehh no estoy enojada porque lo dises?-pregunto haun

-te escuche maldecir tu cambio de apariencia,si me dejas opinar tu pelo es hermoso con esos rizos y ese color te queda hermoso y tu ojos parecen el mas deliciosos chocolate,no tienes porque enojarte siges siendo tu-le digo mientras se acercaba a su cara

-gr...grasias-digo ella algo nerviosa

sus caras se segian acercando asta que se dieron un tierno y timido beso,que poco a poco se volvio salvaje y apasionado.

se separaron por la falta de aire,luego sintieron la pesencia de sus compañeros

-nos abran visto-pregunto ella nerviosa y avergonzada

kazuki avia visto todo se acerco y le digo a itsuki

-te toca bañarte-le grito mientras reia

-si ya boy quedate con haun-le digo mientras vajaba

-no ay problema-

se quedaron solos

-sabes que itsuki esta enamorado de ti no es cierto?-le pregunto

-eehh?no digas tonterias-le digo mientras miraba la luna

-no es metira nunca te diste cuenta como te mira?-mientras reia

-no-fue lo unico que digo

-bueno,cuidado porque hachiro tambien esta enamorado de vos-le advirtio-incluso yo-digo mientras se sonrojaba

-que? kazuki-susurro

-no te preocupes se que no es correspondido y no ay problema-hiso una pausa-pero por itsuki o hachiro si es correspondido por uno o por los dos que vas a hacer?-pregunto preocupado

-nose que hacer ya terminamos nuestro entrenaminto tenemos que cumplir objetivos separados es posible que no nos volvamos a ver-digo trizte kazuki estaba por desir algo pero llego hachiro

-que hacen chicos y itsuki?-pregunto-ya es hora de comer-digo algo molesto

AL OTRO DIA

-agg que bien dormi-se desperezo itsuki

-chicos levantense tenemos que irnos-digo totosai

-totosai cuando viniste?-pregunto itsuki

-bino por la mañana -contesto haun

-bueno a donde vamos?-pregunto

-deben ir a matar un demonio-digo pensativo-esta aqui cerca asi que vallan-le digo mientras se paraba-no los puedo acompañar esta es su primera mision si su maestro-digo totosai mientras desaparecia

-okei-digo el joven-siempre hace los mismo-digo enojado

2 horas despues

-haun cuidado-grito desesperado hachiro

-no pasa nada-digo mientras ponia un campo de energia

-ash grasias..-hachiro no termino de ablar porque vio como sus dos amigos heran atravezados por una lanza del demonio

-NOOOOO-grito haun corriendo hacia ellos

-maldito demonioo-grito mientras se tranformaba

hachiro se tranformo y con una de sus manos golpeo al demonio en la cara,despues corrio en circulos tirandole latigazos venenoso en sus piernas haciendo que callera al piso,depues agarro sus brazo izquierdo y lo separo de su cuepo el sigiente fue el derecho que sigio el mismo prosedimiento despues fue por la cabeza que con sus garras la fue cortando y luego de un sarpaso le corto la cabeza al darse buelta vio a su amada haun tratando de curar a sus amigo pero su energia se agotaba no podia segir asi

-haun no sigas ellos no querrian que murieras salvandolos-grito desesperado por no poder pasar por el campo de energia

-no los puedo dejar asi tengo que intentarlo-digo mientras cada vez estaba mas palida

-haun no lo agas te nesecito con migo,es que yo...yo...yo te amo-grito desesperado mientras veia la cara de su amada

-hachiro yo...-no termino le palabra ya que advirtio a su compañero-cuidadoooo-grito al ver una mano que se dirigia hacia el

salio corriendo del campo sin terminar de curar a sus amigos mientras ponia un campo de energia sobre hachiro y purificaba el brazo del demonio

-no lo hagas no tienes mas poder-grito desesperaado-dejame salir haun-

-noo hachiro si saco el campo el otro brazo que esta atras te arrojara veneno y no eres lo suficientemente veloz para no respirarlo,si purifico este el otro tambien sera purificado-digo mientras purificaba al demonio

el brazo del demonio cayo sin vida etaba purificado

-lo logre-digo mientras se desplomaba antes de tocar el suelo fue atajada por hachiro

-maldicion todo es culpa de esos dos por no aberse cuidado si no los ubieran lastimado tu no estarias asi-digo mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos

-oye no digas eso ni siquiera lo pienses me oiste,ellos son nuentros amigos y se lastimaron tenia que intentar curarlos agg-digo la chica

-no haun no te vallas por favor-digo desesperado

-eschucha hachiro nosotros tres vamos areencarnar esperaremos el momento justo prometeme que viviras asta ese dia,nunca pierdas la alegria de vivir,esperanos y no guardes rencor en tu corazon no ensucies tu corazon por favor nos vamos a volver a encontras hachi-

~FIN DEL RECUERDO~

-respiro por ultima vez en los brazos de hachiro no prestando atencion a la advertenci o mas bien suplica de que no guarde rencor nunca pudo superar la muerte de sus amigo pero sobre todo la de haun se culpa asi mismo y a sus amigo por su muerte-termino de explicar totosai

-y quienes son las reencarnaciones de itsuki y kazuki?-pregunto aome

-no lo sabemos solamente lo sabremos cuando ella crea que es hora de despertar-digo totosai

-y cuando despierte que va a pasar con aome?-pregunto tetsu preocupado no queria perder a aome

-no te preocupes segira siendo ella tendra sus recuerdos todo,pero se le agregaran los de haun y sus poderes despertaran ya es poderosa pero eso solamente es una parte de su verdadero poder-termino de explicar totosai

un silencio inundo la abitacion

-bueno ya empacaron todo?-pregunto totosai

-sii ya estamos todos listos-digo aome

-bueno vamos-digo totosai

-exactamente a donde vamos?-pregunto tetsu

-vamos a buscar a los lideres de los grupos estan desaparecidos-termino la explicasion

-esta bien,quien va hacer el macho alfa,digo estas tu tetsu yo?-pregunto aome

-totosai es el macho alfa mientras este aqui yo soy el segundo si no te molesta aome?-pregunto tetsu mientras la miraba seductoramente

-no...no ay problema vos sos el segundo macho alfa-

grrr maldito tetsu

-bueno entonses vamos-digo totosai

CAMINARON POR DOS DIAS

-agg nos falta mucho-pregunto aome

-los tenemos que buscar no sabemos donde estan-digo tetsu en tono hironico

-tetsu...-digo aome mientras sonreia

-no aome te lo pido por lo que mas quieras por favor-suplico tetsu

aome puso sus dedos sobre su boca y somplo haciendo que saliera un ruido como cuando algien pasa las uñas por un pizarron

-ay aome vasta por favor-desia tetsu

-que les pasa?-pregunto inuyasha

-es que aome hace un ruido que a tetsu le lastima el oido y lo reta haciendo ese sonido-termino la explicasion sango

-ese olor-digo tetsu-es...es sesshomaru-gruñio tetsu

-que sesshomaru?-repitio inuyasha

-aomee-digo el yukai amablemente

-que demonios quieres ahora perro?-pregunto tetsu

-no tengo por que darte explicasiones nesecito que aome venga con migo-digo sesshomaru

-sesshomaruu-digo inuyasha

-he?..inuyasha que haces aqui hanyou apestoso-digo sesshomaru

-te pregunto lo mismo?-digo inuyasha

-he?se conosen?-pregunto aome confundida

-si es mi medio hermano-digo sesshomaru sin demostrar ninguna emocion

-QUEEE!?-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo-hermanos wau nunca lo hubiera imaginado-digo aome

-bueno para que me nesecitas sessho?-pregunto aome

-es que me hicieron una herida..-fue interrumpido por su medio hermano

-jajaj es señor de las tierras del oste nesecita que lo curen-digo mientras rei

-callate inuyasha-digo aome-que me estabas diciendo sessho?-digo aome

-que me hicieron una herida,con un pergamino contra yukai y me preguntaba si me podias curar-digo

-si claro no ay problema-digo mientras reia amablemente

aome busco llervas medicinales para curar la herida,introdujo una de sus flacha en la herida de sesshomaru haciedo que saliera una luz rosada segida de un gemido de dolor de sesshomaru

-listo sessho,ya te cure-digo mientras se paraba

-aome algo mas-digo mientras se paraba

-rin me digo que te diera esto-le digo minetras sacaba un paquete

-abrelo-haciendo caso a lo que le digo el yukai abrio el paquete se pudo ver un hermoso kimono rojo con flores blancas era corto pero como aome usaba esa minifalda y tenian el mismo largo asi que no fue molestia

-oohh es hermoso esperen que me lo voy a poner ya vengo,seshho no te vallas quiero darte algo para rin-digo mientras iva para atras de unos arbustos alejada de todos muy alejada

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

-yy como me queda?-pregunto aome mietras se asomaba de los arboles

a inuyasha y tetsu se le caia la baba

-ay amiga te ves hermosa que lindo kimono-digo mientras le daba la buelta-remarca tu figura te ves muy sexy-digo sango mientras le giñaba el ojo,aome se ruborizo

-te ves hermosa-digo tetsu mientras se acercaba a ella

-si te queda bien-digo inuyasha metiendose en el camino de tetsu

-aome ese es para la batalla te sera mas comodo para moverte mira-le digo mientras sacaba una tela del mismo color y con el mismo estanpado de kimono

-esto se pone en la parte de atras del kimono y queda mas lago el frente sige igual pero la parte de atras no sera tan corta-digo mientras miraba a los dos machos y sus miradas de desilucion por el nuevo largo del kimono-lo iso rin especialmente para ti-digo mientras enpesaba a caminar

-sessho toma-digo mientras sacaba un collar de cuentas blancas eran perlas y con una gema verde en el medio era una esmeralda

-puedes decir que es de tu parte despues de todo eres el marido no es cierto?-digo mientras miraba el sonrojo del yukai

-QUEE SESSHOMARU TIENE ESPOSA!?-gritaron tetsu e inuyasha

-sii es rinn-rio alegre aome

-que pero rin e una niña-digo sango horrorizada

-no la tranformo en una yukai,ya es mas grande que nosotras-rio aome

-ho bueno te felicito sesshomaru-digo sango

-y los cachorros como estan?-digo mientras miraba a su amiga-no gritess si tiene cachorros pero no grites son de rin-digo haciendo que sango parara antes de gritar

-bien creciendo,bueno me boy no me gusta degar a rin sola chau aome-digo el yukai mientras se tranformaba en un has de luz y desaparecio

-aome me parece que algien esta decepcionado por el largo del kimono-le digo sango en el oido señalando a tetsu

-que?-digo -no digas tonterias

CAMINARON 20 MINUTOS

-no sango me molesta me lo voy a sacar me siento mejor con el corto estoy acostumbrada-digo distraida

-ay aome pero te queda hermoso-digo sango

-bueno pero es complicado que nos ataca algun demonio me saco la tela la guardo y enpieso a luchar-digo mientras se sacaba la tela y la guardaba-asi estoy mas comoda

ashh se ve hermosa con ese kimono penso tetsu

abre elegido bien ya no estoy seguro de nada

maldita se ve hermosa con ese kimono tengo que desaserme de ella penso ayala

-bueno continuemos -digo aome derepente cambio su gesto por uno serio

-malditooo-digo aome se tranformo y enpeso a correr sus amigos no entendia nada

-que le paso a aome?-pregunto ayala

-ay olor a sangre y...y a hachiro-digo totosai enojado

-rapido no podemos dejarla sola corran-rugio tetsu

-sii-digieron todos al mismo tiempo

cuando llegaron bieron a aome como una humana mirando desafiantemente a hachiro

-aomee-grito tetsu

-no te entrometas tetsu-digo aome con una voz fria

-aome..-susurro tetsu

-te ves hermosa con ese kimono-digo hachiro mientras se acercaba aome poco a poco vajaba su pose de defensa

-mira no quiero hacerte daño solamente toma un poco de mi sangre te servira mas que la de los humanos-digo mientras se sacaba el pelo del cuello

-totosai te dige que era ella-digo el feliz mientras la levantaba de la cintura

-totosai a que se refiere?-pregunto sango sin entender

-es que haun le decia exactamente lo mismo abia momentos en los que hachiro por el hambre perdia el control y atacaba alguna aldea nesecita sangre-digo

~INICIO DEL RECUERDO~

media noche

-emm que es ese olor?-digo haun que tenia sus sentidos bien desarrollados

-es sangre-digo itsuki

-oigan donde esta hachiro-pregunto kazuki

-maldicion vamos antes de que lo lastime-digo haun mientras se subia a itsuki que se avia tranformado en un lobo

despues de corres por unos 40 minutos

-corran un demonio-gritaban la mujeres

-traigan las lanzas y las flechas-gritaban los hombres

-cuiden a los niños-gritaban los ancianos

-aaa mama-grito un niño que hachiro esta apunto de golpear

-cuidado-digo haun tirandose recibiendo un rasgunio de hachiro

-haun estas bien?-grito itsuki

-haun?-susurro hachiro

-hachi-digo haun mirandolo con una dulze mirada

hachiro se acerco y se iso humano

-perdon es que tengo mucha hambre me quise alejar de ustedes y me encontre la aldea no era mi intencion..-le digo hachiro con la cabeza hacia abajo que fue interrumpido por haun que le levanto la cabeza del menton

-se que no puedes controlarte-le digo dulzemente mientras limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salia de su boca

-lo siento sera mejor que me valla no quiero hacerte daño-digo mientras se daba buelta y enpesaba a caminar haun lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella dandole un abrazo por la espalda

-sabes si quieres comer solo me lo tiene que pedir-digo mientras le daba la buelta para que la mirara

-a que te refieres?-pregunto no entendiendo nada

-que si quieres comer dime que yo te voy a alimentar-digo mietras se sacaba el pelo del cuello y se bajaba un poco la ropa para dejar el cuello a la vista

-no puedo haun no puedo-digo mientras se alejaba

-no te preocupes mi sangre te va a saciar mas rapido que la de los humanos,nesecitaras menos cantidad y aparte te la estoy ofreciendo no me la estas robando digo mientras acercaba la cara de hachiro al cuello de ella

-vamos hachiro-digo dulzemente

-estas segura?-pregunto hachiro

-nunca estuve mas segura de algo-digo firme

-bueno,sentiras como un pinchaso te dolera un poco pero no rea mucho-le explico aun no muy seguro de hacerlo

-rapido que tengo frio-rio ella

hachiro mordio el cuello de haun,la sostenia de sobre su cintura mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas por su cintura y hachiro la tenia de las piernas

-no era necesario esa posicion-digo itsuki

-pues acostumbrate porque ella de ahora en adelante lo va a alimentar y sera asi-digo kazuki

haun y hachiro segian en la misma pocision hachiro segia comiendo y haun estaba tranquila despues de todo estaba alimentando a un ''amigo''

-agg-digo haun

-te lastime?-pregunto preocupado hachiro

-no,es que...-no termino de ablar

-eh porque esta roja que pasa?-digo el algo preocupado por el comportamiento de la joven

-es que...me gusta-digo toda roja

-te...te...te gusta?-digo el nervioso

-si es una censacion linda-digo disimulando

-bueno te aviso que todabia falta un poco mas no te molesta?-pregunto ruborizado

-noo,llenate no ay problema ami no me debilita-digo mietras agarraba la cabeza de hachiro y la asomaba a su cuello

el sigio alimentandose asta que:

-listo ya me sacie-digo el feliz ya no tenia hambre y el sabor de la sangre de haun ers deliciosa

-ya,vaya tenias hambre he hachi-rio ella

-si bueno es..que no comia hace un par de mese-digo algo avergonzado

-bueno cuando vuelvas a tener hambre me avisas antes de irte con hambre-le digo ella como retandolo

-que lo vamos a volver a hacer?-digo el esperando que la repuesta fuera un:

-sii claro ami no me cuesta y te saciaste mas rapido asi que si-digo dulzemente mientras se subia el cuello y acomodaba su pelo

~FIN DEL RECUERDO~

-y asi se sigio alimentando asta la muerte de haun-digo totosai mientras miraba la ecena

-hachi-digo aome como entranse

-he?como me llamaste?-digo el

-hachi asi te desia haun no es verdad?-digo aome saliedo del transe

-si como lo sabes?-pregunto el

-me bino ese nombre-digo confundida

-hha-digo algo triste por un momento penso que haun avia vuelto

pero que pienso ella es haun su misma personalidad amo a haun o como se llama ahora aome...pensamiento interrumpido

aome agarro la cabeza de hachi y la acerco a su cuello

-bueno come-le digo pero se sorprendio al escuchar que su voz no era fria sino dulze

agarro a aome y la levanto poniendola sobre su cintura ella entrelazo las piernas en su cintura y el la sostenia de las piernas

-vas a sentir un pequeño pinchaso dolera un poco pero solo al pricipio-le explico el

-si,apurate que hace frio-digo mietras reia

es igual a la primera vez que haun me alimento

ella volvio a agarrar su cabeza y la puso en su cuello

el mordio su cuello mietras comia

-agg-digo ella

-te lastime no fe mi intencio perdoname-digo desesperadamente

-mmm no se siente rico-digo mietras se sonrojaba

ajajjaj no cambio en nada

-tomare un poco mas no te molesta?-le digo mirandola a los ojos

-no,solamente quiero que te alimentes-contesto ella

-era necesario esa pocision-digo tetsu enojado

vaya es una replica de aquel dia rio totosai

hachiro se sigio alimentando mientras que los demas miraba

-listo,ya no tengo hambre-digo el

-tenias hambre-rio ella

-es que no como hace 6 meses-digo medio avergonzado

-uu eso es mucho tiempo-digo ella

poco a poco perdia la desconfiansa en el le parecia extrañiamente conosido

-bueno el mes que biene buscame y te alimetaras de nuevo no quiero que dañes mas aldeas-digo ella dulzemente mientras acomodaba su ropa y su pelo

-lo vas a vovler a hacer?-pregunto asombrado no se esperaba eso

-si claroo no puedo dejar que pases hambre aparte es preferible a que andes por las aldeas con hambre-digo mientras caminaba hacia el grupo

-bueno nos vemos el mes que viene-grito feliz

-he?para que viene el mes que viene?-pregunto tetsu los celos lo estaba matando

-es...es que se tiene que alimentar y no quiero que mate mas humanos asi que le dige que el mes que viene viniera y se alimentaria de nuevo..-hiso una pausa-aparte no puedo dejar que pase hambre-digo mientras movia los dedos nerviosamente

-eso lo hablamos despues aome-digo tetsu enojado

-adelante ay una aldea podriamos quedarnos ay extraño dormir en una cama-suplico aome

-agg esta bien aome si totosai quiere por mi no ay problema-digo tetsu

-esta bien ay que descansar-digo totosai resignado

llegaron a la aldea pidieron refugio y el sacerdote le dio en su casa

EN LA NOCHE

-mierda no puedo dormir-digo aome levantandose de la cama saliendo hacia afuera

-que hermosa luna-digo mientras levantaba la vista para ver la luna llena

-si es muy hermosa..-digo tetsu a un costado-pero no tan hermosa como vos-le digo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella

ay que ago se esta acercando quiero darle un beso o no quiero la ultima vez se sintio todo revuelto en mi estomago,antes de que se de cuenta tenia a tetsu dandole un beso tierno y suave que se fue tornando mas apasionado y salvaje

la boca de tetsu pedia permiso para entrar cuando ella correspondio al beso la cordura del lobo se perdio fue suavemente subiendo su mano por sus muslos asta que la levanto y la puso por sobre su cintura la apoyo contra un arbol que estaba a sus espalda ella entrelazo sus piernas en su cintura cuando las cosas estaban por pasar a mayores se escucho un crujido en las ramas del arbol y un par de ojas calleron al piso tetsu solto a aome y ella enpeso a acomodarse el kimono

-tetsu..-digo aome mietras miraba al rubio de ojos verdes los ojos

-que pasa aome?-pregunto tetsu

-no me vas a dar el beso de las buena noches-digo ella mientras rei

-ehh? a que te refieres?-pregunto sin entender nada

-agg-se acerco a tetsu lo agarro del cuello y le dio un beso en la boca

-que duermas bien tet-digo aome mientras se iva feliz

tetsu se quedo quieto no esperaba eso de aome

agg ese olor es de inuyasha

maldito tetsu

pense que podria estar en problemas sali para ver a donde iva y estaba ese lobo que la acorralo la beso iva a interbenir pero cuando ella correspondio al beso no pude soportar los celos y me fui nose que abria pasado si no hacia ruido podrian aver terminado apareandose

-oye bestia alejate de aome tu elejite a ayala quedate con tu decision,pero no te acerques a ella,la hare mi hembra y protego lo mio no es una advertencia es uno oreden-digo autoritario

-fhe quien te cres no eres el dueño de aome ella sige enamorada de mi no te das cuenta-digo mientras reia

-si te sigiera amando no ubiera correspondido mi beso y despues no me abri dado el beso ella sola-digo mientras miraba como la sonrisa desaparecia de la cara de inuyasha-si se que nos vistes si no te hubieras entrometido no me hubiera propasado pero hubiera durado mas el beso-le digo mientras lo miraba con superioridad

se estaba llendo caminando cuando inuyasha grito

-vamos a ver quie se aparea preimero-mientrasr rei

tetsu se tranformo en un lobo y lo tumbo en el piso

-aome no es un jugete no es quien se aparea primero bestia si te atrevez a usarla te juro que te mato,no es un trofeo-digo furioso

-eso lose no quise decir eso fue un inpulso nunca lastimaria a aome-digo seguro de sus palabras

-mas vale pero alejate de ella,es mia-digo mientras se marchaba

maldito no puede ser tuya porque va hacer mia al igual que ayala

UN MES DESPUES

-tetsu te dige que dejes mi pelo no te lo repito-digo aome molesta tetsu le tocaba el pelo molestandola y cada vez que le gritaba se ponia mas feliz

-auxilio por favor ayuda-una niña gritaba

-que pasa niña?-pregunto aome con un tono dulze que calmo a la niña

-un demonio ataca la aldea-digo señalando en direccion a la aldea

-ayalla quedate con la niña-ordeno totosai

-sii-digo ayala

-aome espera-grito tetsu ya estaba acostumbrado

-quien es el maldito demonio que se atreve a dañar gente inocente-digo aome furiosa

-ehh?quien eres tu?no importa eres muy hermosa seras mi ueva esposa-digo el demonio

-aome no puedes dejar de atraer demonios-digo tetsu algo molesto

-que pero si no es mi culpa,crees que yo quiero que estos demonio me molesten-digo mientras giraba y veia al demonio matar a una joven su cordura se perdio sus ojos se volvieron negros

-tetsu sus ojos-grito totosai

-he?-tetsu miro los ojos de aome-no aomee-grito mientras corria a donde estaba ella

-tranqilizate no pasa nada sin esos poderes lo puedes matar-digo mientras vei como los ojos de aome de volvian marrones de nuevo

-agg tienes razon-digo mientras saltaba sobre el demonio y mordia su cuello cuado lo mato el demonio llego a tirar un zarpaso que le dio a aome en el estomago

-aaggg malditoo-digo mientras purificaba al demonio

-aome estas bien?-digo tetsu preocupado

-si tet estoy bien-digo mientras sentia un dolor en la herida

-bueno veni que te ayudo a curare-dig tetsu mientras la agarraba

-esta bien-dgo y se tranformo en loba

tetsu isolo mismo

-ho no-digo totosai

-que,que pasa?-pregunto inuyasha

-es que asi como lobo tetsu va a intentar lamer la herida de aome-digo totosai

-sii en especial despues de que paso tanto tiempo-digo sango

-que,que tiene que aya pasado tiempo?-pregunto miroku

-es que despues de un tiempo el macho buelve a intentarlo-digo sango cansada

-aome acuestate-digo tetsu tranquilamente

-para que?-digo aome en pocision defensiba

-voy a curar tu herida tiene veneno-digo tetsu

-no tetsu no-digo aome viendo como tetsu enpesaba a moatrar sus colmillos

-grrr aome grrr-gruñia tetsu

-noo-digo aome los dos lobos danban vueltas mientras se mostraban los dientes

-AOME-digo tetsu mientras le tiraba un mordico que ella esquibo llendo para atras,pero abia arboles

estaba acorralada y al ver que el macho era mucho mas grande

vajo las orejas y se tiro en el piso

-aome acaba...acaba de..-digo sango sorprendida

-si acaba de aceptar que tetsu es el macho y ella lo tiene que ovedecer-digo totosai

maldito ella esta lastimada no puedes hacer eso mientras esta asi

-aome date buelta-digo tetsu ya que su herida estaba en el estomago

la enpujaba con el osico para poder lamer la herida,tetsu lamio la herida mientras aome miraba a otro lado

-bueno ya te cure-digo tetsu mientras tenia una sonrisa en su osico

-agg ya no duele grasias tet-digo aome

-de nada-digo feliz el mientras caminanba a donde estaba el grupo

-aome?-digo tetsu mientras miraba el piso

-mm?que pasa tet?-digo aome

-por que no te opusiste a que te lamiera la herida?-digo el algo ruborizado

-es que estoy consada-digo subiendo los hombros

-entonses aste humana y sube que te llevo-digo el

-ok-digo aome mientras se tranformaba y subia arriba de tetsu

-aww tetsu que suabe es tu pelo parese una almoada-digo ella mientras se acurrucaba

-jajaj bueno duerme si quieres-digo el mientras la miraba

-grasias tet-digo mientras abrazaba el cuello del lobo

-de na..-no termino de hablar abia llegado al grupo y todos lo miraban

-y ustedes que miran vamonos a la aldea aomo debe descansar-digo el

-me parese que ay va a descansar muy bien-digo sango mientras rei

-vamos-digo tetsu

llegaron a la aldea y descanasaron ay aome al otro dia ya estaba mejor y enpesaron a caminar cada vez sentian mas cerca las auras de los lideres pero no estaban seguro asi que no se apuraban por si podia ser un trampa

llegaron a un claro sin arboles ni nada solo pradera a dos horas de la aldea avia unas aguas por ay serca

-vamos a beñarnos aome-digo sango

-no voy a cazar con tetsu yo me baño sola a la noche no te molesta?-le pregunto a aome a sango

-no amiga no ay problema-digo mientras iva a las aguas

-ehh chicos yo...tengo que...por aya...ee-miroku no sabia que decir queria ir a donde estaba sango ya se imaginan para que (./.)

-he miroku no tienes que dar ttas explicasiones ya sabemos que tu y sango...bueno...anda que te debe estar esperando-digo aome mientras reia

-a..aome-digo miroku ruvorizado y se fue

A LA NOCHE

-ay voy a bañarme ahora vengo-digo aome

-espera aome no quiero que ese maldito te vea desnuda-digo tetsu

-hee?de quien ablas?-digo aome sin entender asta que

-aome.-digo hachiro ruborizado

-he hola hachi que pasa?-digo ella dulzemente

-es que...-iso una pausa le daba verguenza

-que pasa?-digo aome

-es que...es que tengo hambre-digo rojo como un tomate

-aa era eso por que no lo digiste desde un principio-mientras se corria el pelo y vajaba su kimono en la parte del cuello

-bueno ven a comer-digo aome mientras se acercaba a el

-bueno si no te molesta-digo mientras la miraba

entonses hachi la levanto de las piernas la puso sobre su cintura ella entrelazo sus piernas en su cintura y el enpeso a comer mientras que tetsu miraba furioso la posicion en la que estaban era casi una posicion sexual

-tetsu tranquilo sabes que ella lo hace porque tiene un buen corazon,no va a dejar que el muera de ambre-digo totosai

-sii es por la unica razon que no lo mate todabia-digo mientras no sacaba la mirada de ellos dos

-a tetsu esto en inportante y lo digo ahora que no esta aome..-

-que pasa totosai?-pregunto el rubio

asta aca el 3 capitulo espero que les guste chau ^^/


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

-que pasa totosai?-digo tetsu con intriga

-ya vinieron-digo minetras desaparecia tetsu miro a aome pero vio que desaparecio dejando a hachi asombrado

-que paso?-digo tetsu asustado

-jaaj no te asustes tet-digo aome

-ehh? pero que carajo pasa-digo sin entender nada

-eran ilusiones,es que nos fuimos y no queriamos que se den cuenta de que nos fuimos-rio aome

-asi y se puede saber por que no querian que nos demos cuenta-digo enojado mirando a aome

-no te interesa-digo aome

-vamos aome dinos-digo inuyasha

-no puedo-digo ella

-dalee-digo inuyasha mientras la miraba desde abajo asiendole puchero

mierda con esos ojitos y esas orejas no voy a poder aguantar

-oye totosai,podrian esperar-digo un joven que benia atras de ellos

-y tu quien eres?-digo tetsu enojado genial otro macho penso tetsu

ambos se miraron con odio

-oigan y hachi-digo aome

-quien es hachi?-digo como celoso el joven

-es un amigo yuki-digo mientras rolaba los ojos

yuki tenia el pelo color crema y sus ojos eran color rojo

(nos es el yuki de sango es otro)

-y tu quien eres para reclamarle algo?-digo tetsu mientras se gruñian con yuki

-vasta ustedes dos-grito enojada-donde esta hachi tiene que comer-digo preocupada

-creo que es capas de comer solo ay una aldea serca puede comprar comida ay-digo el sin entender nada

-totosai a pasado un mes cres que pueda aguantar un poco mas?-digo aome mirandolo

-no cuando probo la sangre de haun no pudo aguantar mas de un mes sin comer la tuya es la misma sangre asi que no lo creo-digo mientras se asia un haz de luz e iva en direccion a la aldea

-maldicion-digo aome tranformandose en una loba y corriendo atras de totosai

-aome esperame-digo yuki

todos enpesaron acorre atras de aome asta que ella paro antes de llegar a la aldea

-hachi,te vez muy mal que te paso?-digo aome preocupada

-es que quise aguantar mas tiempo sin comer por que no quiero retrasarte agg-digo mientras tocaba su vientre tenia una herida

-que te paso ademas de eso?-digo mientras lo miraba

-una sacerdotisa paso vio mi aura demoniaca y me ataco como estaba debil me hirio con un percamino-termino de explicar mientras intentaba pararse

-no te pares quedate asi-digo aome biendo que hachi quedo con la herida a la vista

-que vas a hacer?-pregunto el sin entender

aome se agacho y lamio la herida de hachi

-ehh pero aome que haces?-digo hachi avergonsado

-pues te curo que mas-digo ella mientras paro para explicarle despues sigio

-listo ya te cure-digo ella feliz

-gr..gracias aome-digo hachi

-bueno ya no es necesario que estes tan serca-digo yuki

-espera-digo soltandose del agarre de yuki-tienes hambre?-pregunto dulzemente

-si,pero no importa tienen que cumplir una mision aguanto un poco mas-digo sonriendole

-no nada eso ven a comer-digo mientras se vajaba la ropa y dejaba el cuello a la vista

-que...que haces aome?-pregunto yuki

-ya vas a ver-digo sango riendo nerviosamente sabia que no iva a terminar bien

-bueno-digo mientras la levantaba de las pierna la ponia en su cintura,ella entrelasaba sus piernas y el mordio su cuello

-ehh pero que!?-digo yuki

-te dige que ya ivas a ver ella lo alimenta asi para que no ataque mas aldeas-digo ella mirando la cara del joven

-no eres al unico que le molesta esa posicion-digo tetsu

30 minutos despues

-ya esta-digo mientras limpiaba un hilo de sangre que caia del cuello de aome

-aa bueno-digo ella

-sabes algo?-digo mientras la agarraba de la cintura sus amigos estaban distraidos

-que...que pasa?-digo tartamudeando por la sercania del demonio

-tu sangre no es lo unico que quiero probar me gustaria probar esos lasbios-digo mientras la segia acercando de la cintura

-pero..pero tu comes sangre nada mas-digo tratando de sacar el tema

-sii,y esos labios tienen mucha sangre-digo mientras se relamia

-hachi-digo ella

-aome-digo el

-ya abran terminado-pregunto yuki

-pero que demonios esta haciendo-digo tetsu mientras se paraba y corria a donde estaba hachi

hachi se segia acercando a aome asta que

-que piensas que haces maldito demonio-digo tetsu enojado

-te voy a matar si te atreves a tocar a aome-digo furiosos yuki

-no te quieras..-tetsu paro para despues

-pero yuki que diablos crees que haces-grito enojado tetsu

yuki avia agarrado a aome y la levanto poniendola sobre su hombro como un saco de papas

-ey lobo apestoso suelta a aome-digo hachi

-que estupideses dises no soy un lobo-digo yuki

-entonses que eres?-pregunto sango con curiosidad

-soy un demonio como el-digo señalando a hachi

-entonses ella...ella tam...tambien te...-tardaba mucho en ablar asi que yuki digo

-si ella me va alimentar apartir de ahora ya que estoy lejos del lugar de comida-digo restandole inportancia

-sango-grito miroku

-hhee?-dio la buelta yuki

-maldicion totosai pasale energia-grito tetsu

totosai sujeto a sango

-agg-digo aome

-tetsu rapido-grito totosai al ver como aome enpesaba a perder el conosimientoal igual que tetsu

tetsu saco a aome de los brazos de yuki y la abrazo

aome y sango poco a poco recuperaron el conocimiento

-ay que bien se siente-digo aome

-aome te sentis bien?-pregunto tetsu

-si no sabes cuanto lo nesecitaba-digo ella abrazando a tetsu

-agggg-digo cuando aome lo abrazo una rafaga de energia le recorrio el cuerpo

-aaa si yo tambien-digo aun abrazandola y mirandola a los ojos

-sango como estas?-pregunto totosai dejando a sango en los brazos de miroku

-bien grasias-digo sango

tetsu y aome segian mirandose

maldito tetsu penso inuyasha

no voy a permitir que otro lobo me la robe

maldito lobo apestoso no me la van a robar

-esto va a estar complicado-le digo sango a miroku al ver como los tres machos miraban a tetsu y aome

1 MES DESPUES

-maldicion donde diablos estan los jefes hemos buscado por dos mese-digo aome enojada

-ay ya no puedo segir-digo yuki

-que pasa?-pregunto preocupada aome

-tiene que comer aome-digo totosai

-a cierto me avia olvidado que eras un demonio-digo ella-bueno veni a comer-digo

-no,no puedo lastimarte tampoco puedo comerte..-iso una pausa-no de esa forma-digo de una forma atrevida

-deja de desir tonterias y come-digo mientras dejaba su cuello a la vista haciendo que yuki se relamiera los labios

ese cuello blanco que ganas tengo de probar su piel nieval y su sangre seguro sabra igual de bien,pero para comer nesecito lastimarle el cuello y no quiero hacerle daño

-no deja aome me como a algun animal que ande por aca-digo mientras se daba la buelta

-pero los animales te debilitan-digo totosai

-si pero no tanto como no comer-digo el mientras reia

-agg-digo aome enojada

saco el pelo de su cuello y con sus garras iso un pequeño corte despues,agarro a yuki e iso que su boca tocara la herida cuando sintio que yuki introducia su lengua para sacar sangre enpeso a agarrar el cuello de yuki mientras el ponia sus manos en los muslos(no en las piernas como hachi +w+)y la sentaba sobre su cintura,ella entrelazaba sus piernas por la cintura de yuki y dejaba que comiera

nose por que se puso en esta posicion se ve que hachi se alimenta asi con ella maldito demonio aprovechado pensamiento yuki

por que me puse en esta posicion puede ser que ya sea costumbre y si el no come asi pero no veo que le incomode pensamiento aome

porque todos los demonios comen asi esa pose es casi sexual no pueden comer de otra manera pensamiento de tetsu e inuyasha

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-ag ya me sacie-digo yuki

-jajaj vaya tenias hambre-digo mientras reia

-enrealidad me sacie hace unos 10 minutos atras-digo mirando la expresion de enojo de aome-es que no queria dejar de estar serca de ese cuello nieval y esa sangre tan dulze-digo mientras se acercaba a su rostro sin inportarle que dos demonios lo miraban con ira y resentimiento

-ee yuki ya terminaste de comer o te alejas de aome o te alejo yo-digo tetsu molesto por la sercania del muchacho

-jajj intentalo-le contesto riendo mientras sujetaba a aome de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo

-malditoo-grito

-hachi?-pregunto aome

-oye yuki creo que ya te saciaste mejor suelta a aome-digo con una vena en la cabeza hachi

-no-fue su unica contestacion

-yuki-digo aome-por que siempre tienes que armar problemas-digo furiosa

-no aome no lo hagas-suplico mientras la soltaba

-vuela-digo mientras se daba la vuelta

yuki salio volando para los arboles

-me siento rara-digo sango

-si yo tambien-digieron al mismo tiempo tetsu y aome

los 3 lobos se desmayaron dejando a inuyasha,ayala y a hachi solos y asustados ya que totosai fue a buscar a yuki que salio disparado

-eh? donde estamos?-digo tetsu sin entender nada

-arrodillate-digo aome arrodillada en el piso

-no aome que se quede de pie tu tambien parate-digo la voz de una mujer

-tanto tiempo natsuki-digo aome

-si a pasado mucho tiempo-digo mientras reia

-quie es?deonde estamos?-no entendia nada

-son los oraculos-digo sango de rodillas terminando de explicar

-y tu?porque estas de rodillas?-pregunto

-por que los alfas se tienen que parar-digo mientras miraba a aome ablar con la mujer

-los traje aqui para desirles que yuki murio-digo mirando como los jovenes enpesaban a mostrar una mueca de dolor

-porque nos duele-digo tetsu como pudo debido al dolor

-porque perdieron a yuki un amigo y miembro de su grupo al estar desde pequeños juntos sus almas estan fusionadas como una sola-tomo aire-pero al perder a yuki su alma sintio una perdida que les proporciono un dolor fisico-miro como los jovenes se reconponian pero aome segia en pocision fetal

-y aome que le pasa-digo mirandola en el piso

-es la alfa ella siempre va a sentir en carne propia lo que ustedes sienten-miro la cara del muchacho que demostraba no entender nada-ella esta viviendo los ultimos momentos de yuki siente su dolor,su miedo-digo mirando como aome se lavantaba

-maldicio como pudieron hacerlo sufrir tanto-digo mirando el cielo-quien fue?-digo mirando con una mirada llena de ira y enojo

-suponemos que el demonio desperto pero es diferente ahora puede tomar otras formas asi que cuidado nada es lo que parese-digo

-eso es todo?-digo aome

-si es todo los volvere a traer si sabemos algo mas-digo natsuki

-chicos despierten-gritaba desesperado totosai

-aomee depierte por favor-desia inuyasha

-sango sangito abri tus ojos ya volvi-digo miroku que abia ido a bañarse

-aa ya esta-digo tetsu

aome ya estaba levantada

-maldicion-rugio aome furiosa su rugido iso tamblar a todos

-que paso aome?-digo totosai

-yuki murio-le respondio mirando el suelo

-maldicion y quien fue?-pregunto hachi

-el demonio desperto pero ahora puede cambiar de forma-digo mientras miraba la cara de hachi

no,no puede ser no pienso perder a aome por ese maldito demonio penso hachi mientras serraba los puños

-tranquilo hachi no me va a pasar nada-digo aome mientras acarisiaba el rostro del joven

-no claro que no yo te voy a cuidar-digo tetsu

primero tendran que matarme ami penso tetsu

-maldicio lo avia olvidado-digo aome

-que,que pasa?-pregunto tetsu

-no podemos tranformarnos por la muerte de yuki por eso lo mato para dejarnos sin poderes-digo mientras miraba a totosai que tenia una mirada de preocupacio

-es una semana sin poderes-agrego totosai

-crees que ataque dentro de esta semana?-pregunto inuyasha

-es lo mas probable-digo aome

-bueno chicos que esperan aganlo ahora-digo aome

-eh que van a hacer?-pregunto miroku biendo que sango se paraba

aome estaba parada a un cosatado mientras que sango se paro y resito uno cantos en un idioma desconocido

de pronto sango llebaba una armadura carmesi con negro y un boomeran

sigio tetsu canto en el mismo idioma pero otras palabras el tenia una armadura dorada y una espada plateada con negro

aome digo eclipse y de pronto una luz la envolvio

salio con una armadura plateada como la luna un arco y en sucintura una espada dorada con pequeños diamantes negros

-que les paso?-pregunto inuyasha con baba en la bocas aome se veia hermosa con esa armadura tan madura, poderosa y peligrosa

miroku no se quedaba atras la baba estaba por el piso la armadura de las chicas era tan apegada al cuerpo que remarcaba su figura perfecta

hachi maraba a aome que paresia triste sus ojos no reflejaban esa felizidad ahora reflejaban odio,dolor,triztesa y culpa

-si lo hubiera obligado a venir no hubiera pasado esto estaria vivo el cachorro no hubiera perdido a su padre-digo mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-cachorro?iva a ser padre?-pregunto sango reprimiendo las lagrimas

-si-digo friamente

sango no aguanto mas las lagrimas salian por si solas

aome enpeso a caminar y se perdio en el bosque

-tetsu ve no es conveniente que este sola-digo totosai

-esta bien-digo mientras enpesaba a correr para alcansarla

-tetsu ayuda-grito aome

-aome donde estas?-desia desesperado tetsu

-cerca del acantilado-contesto

-que pasa aome?-digo mirandola temblar

-es que...es quee-desia pausadamente por falta de aire

-que paso aome-digo mientras la abrazaba

-un demonio me persigio no llege a sacar mi arco ni mis flechas-le contesto

-no pasa nada no te lastimo?-pregunto

-no-digo ella

por atras de la espalda de tetsu sacaba una daga que apunto al corazon de tetsu

-moriras en manos de persona que amas..-susurro

-pero que diablos-digo al ver que la daga no atraveso a tetsu sino una mano de quie era esa mano

-a..ao..aome-digo el portador de la daga

-que domonios crees que haces-digo furiosa

-eh aome-digo tetsu y vio su mano y la daga que la atravesaba

-tu eres el demonio que mato a yuki-digo mientras sacaba su espada y atravezaba al demonio pero era una ilusion

-seras mia sacerdotisa por fin seras mia-digo mientras la ilusion desaparecia

-agg maldito loco-digo mientras arrancaba la daga de su mano

-aome estas bien esa herida se ve mal-digo preocupado

-intenta tener mas cuidado no voy a poder estar aqui la proccima vez-digo en un tono frio que entristesio al lobo

-ese olor..-olfateo yuki-es olor a la sangre de aome-digo y enpeso a correr

-cierto vamos-digo totosai

llegaron a donde estaba tetsu y aome

-que paso aome estas bien?-pregunto totosai

-no,no voy a estar bien asta que ese maldito demonio este agonizando de dolor en mis brazos-digo en un tono demoniaco que iso que todos se estremecieran

-aome-digo totosai

-que pasa?-digo mirando asia el ancantilado

-creo que deberias ir a tu casa esta semana-digo totosai

-no,no lo voy a hacer mientras ese maldito este suelto no me boy a ir-digo mirandolo desafiante

-aome no es una sugerencia es una orden-digo mirandola de la misma

-fhe enserio crees que me voy a ir soy la alfa tengo que permanecer junto a mi grupo-digo mientras encaraba a totosai

-te iras a tu epoca soy tu maestro y me tienes que obedecer-digo mientras sus ojos se ponian rojos

-eso crees eh?-digo aome mientras enpesaba a correr

-aome a donde vas-grito sango preocupada

-voy a buscar a ese maldito demonio de pacotilla juro por yuki que le arrancare miembro por mienbro todas sus extremidades-digo aome mientras sonreia

-pero ya no eres una loba-digo totosai

-recuerda que sigo siendo una miko-rio

-totosai que hacemos?-pregunto tetsu

-aome espera-grito inuyasha

aome se detubo y miro friamente al hanyou que ni se inmuto ante la mirada de la miko

-que quieres?-

-acaso no entiendes-

-entender que?-

-te estas comportando como una chiquilla,abandonando tu manada-

-inuyasha no tienes derecho a jusgar lo que ago o no ago vete con ayala y dejame en paz no fuiste tu el que queria que me fuera de su vida por esa loba-gruño al recordar esa discusion

-aome nunca vas a aprender cierto repetar a los que son mas fuertes que tu-reia triunfante asta que

-vamos inuyasha enserio eres medio demonio que piensas incluso asi puedo ganarte-

-probemos-

-te vas a lastimar pero si quieres-

aome se avalanso sobre inuyasha que la esquibo pero rapidamente aparecio atras de el mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cara inuyasha sobo su mejjila en el lugar donde kagome lo abia golpeado

-cuidado-grito tetsu

-trinquilo no le voy a hacer daño-

-no lo decia por ti cuidado con ella-

-que?-inuyasha gruñio al pensar que el lobo creia que era mas debil que la miko

inuyasha desembaino a colmillos de acero

-no puedo creerlo ahora quieres luchar con espadas?-

-si ay algun problema?-

-si, que esto va a acabar demasiado rapido-

ayala estaba apunto de intervenir pero fue frenada por totosai

-no ayala aome tiene que reafirmar su puesto contra inuyasha ya no podemos hacer nada-

aome saco su espada que con desenbainarlas a la luz del solo sigio de la miama manera pero como la noche estaba entrando pronto noto la luna y le espada comenso a brillas los diamantes negros se volvian azulados y la espada antes dorada se volvia color plata

-pero que demonos paso?-

-no lo entiendes?-digo aome

-que cosa?-

-soy mas poderosa durante la noche a la luz de la luna-

-para eso tendrias que tener la misma marca de la luna creciente como la tiene sesshomaru-

-si la tengo-

-pues no la veo en tu frente-

-porque no esta en mi frente-

-entonses donde esta?-

aome agarro su armadura y se quito la parte de arriba dejando el kimono que vajo asta la altura de la cintura dejando ver su espalda que todo babearon al ver

-aome tapate,por que te has sacado el kimono?-

-puedes simplemente mirar-digo enojada

inuyasha y los demas bieron como una luz roja aparecia en la espalda de aome y cuando la luz se fue dejo ver una lona creciente roja en medio de los homoplatos

-pero como es que tu tienes esa marca?-

-mi padre fue un yukai-

-QUEEE!?-

gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-pero eso sigmifica que eres un...un...han...-inuyasha no podia ablar de la sorpresa

-no te confundas soy un hanyou pero no como tu yo tengo la sangre del demonio y no es muy comun grasias a unas llevarbas que me diero desde pequeña soy un demonio completo pero cuando pierdo mis poderes como demonio completo me ago humana per si quiero puedo hacerme hanyou-digo subiendose el kimono y poniendose la harmadura

-bueno basta de charlas ivamos a peliar-grito aome mientras se abalanzaba sobre inuyasha que por suerte llego a detener su ataque con su espada

valla valla al parecer eres mas fuerte de lo que pareses si eres un hanyou tengo que hacerte enojar y saldra a la luz tu forma hanyou penso perversamente inuyasha estaba decidido a verla de esa forma

-totosai sabias algo de esto?-

-no yuki-

-y ustedes?-

-lamento desir que no hachi pero aora que lo pieso siempre la llamaban una vez a la semana para darle de beber unas pociones al parecer eran para eso-respondio sango

-vamos aome es todo lo que puedes hacer?-rio inuyasha

mierda ya me a dado 2 veces en el rostro

-me lo dises a mi inuyasha he acertado con mi espada 2 veses tu nisiquiera una-rio aome

-garras de acero-grito inuyasha

las garras de inuyasha rasparon la cara y la armadura de aome la armadura volvi a regenararse pero aome toco su mejilla y vio la sangre en sus dedos

-con que quieres jugar sucio eh?-digo malignamente

-por que lo dices?-se iso el que pensaba-a cierto por esa herida en tu mejilla tranquila no volvere a aserte daño pequeña-rio inuyasha

-fhe-

el pelo de aome enpeso a levantarde en el aire su cabello comenso a cambiar a un color azul claro en su cabeza salieron pequeñar orejitas sus ojos se volvieron blancons con destellos dorados mientras reia dejaba ver unos colmillos amenazantes no tanto como cuando era una loba pero aun asi eran peligrosos sus uñas se alargaron hasta hacerse garras

maldicion se ve hermosa como hanyou

aome movio sus manos y digo-danza de la luna-y en cuanto digo estas palabras unos remolinos salieron de las manos de aome mientras que ella con sus ojos tiraba electrisidad asi ellos inuyasha trato de esquibarlos pero la fuerte refaga de viento lo enpujo asi adentro del tornado

la electrisidad recorria el cuerpo de inuyasha no era solamente los tornados sino ver a aome tan segura de si tan madura tan peligrosa lo exitaba

-tranquilo inuyasha no voy a dejar que mueras con mi ataque mas debil-rio

acaso digo...su...su ataque mas debil entonses como seran los otros...

inuyasha fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de aome que le decia

-vamos levantate perro ivamos a peliar con las espadas y me tiraste un ataque simplemente devolvi-

-eh por que te cambiaste de nuevo?-

-te dige que te derrotaria con esta forma-

-si tu lo dices-inuyasha se abalanso sobre aome que tomo la espada de inuyasha por el filo cortando asi un poca mas su mano y sacandosela de las manos a inuyasha tiro la espada lejos y apuntaba con el peligroso filo de su espada el cuello de inuyasha

-tulle aome-rio inuyasha

-asi es-rio ella tambien

-hace cuanto que no me divertia asi desde que deje de entrenar con tetsu-digo mientras miraba al lobo que se acercaba

-aome yo..-fue interrumpido por sango

-aome dejame ver tu mano de ve muy mal,eso es por acerte la fuerte

aome gruñio

-que? a mi no me gruñas entendido-digo sango

-okei-

-como la curaremos no tenemos la saliba curativa y no ay llervas medicinales serca

-yo puedo lamer su herida-

-ni lo sueñes yuki-

-y por que no hachi?-

-yo la curo no hay problema- los dos segian discutiendo mientras que todo el grupo abserbaba la dicusion

inuyasha se acerco a aome tomo su mano y paso su lengu por toda le herida

-perro sarnoso que crees que haces?-gritaron tetsu yuki y hachi

-waw esto es incomodo-

-si lose aome-

-simplemente cure la herida de aome no se enloquescan hasta que ustedes se decidieran su mano se abria infectado-

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito aome

-aome que pasa?-pregunto sango

-no sangito no vengas-

-ya sueltame maldito-

-aome que demonios pas...-tetsu se quedo mirando la ecena

-mirda lo olvidamos totosai-

-es verdad la epoca de celo-

con razontenia tanta urgenzia cada vez que veia a aome.. penso tetsu

-pero que mierda sueltenla maldito-

grtiaba tetsu enojada cuando salio de sus pensamientos

aome estaba rodeada de hanyou macho cortejandola

malditos hibridos los odio en esta epoca

-esperen-

-que pasa aome?-

-eso sigmifica que inuyasha, tetsu, yuki y hachiro estan en celo-digo riendo aome

-jajaajajja-

-deja de reirte sango-

-es que no puedo perdoname tetsu-

-ustedes tambien estan en celo-

-si es cierto hachi pero..-

-pero que aome?-

-nosotras no somos tan instintivas-

-mejor vamos a dormir todos separados-

-que grasiosa aome-

tetsu fulmino con la mirada a aome

-pues ami no me molesta es algo natura-

yuki se acercaba a aome

-ni se te ocurras yuki o te mato-

-que pasa tet celos?-

-de ti no me agas reir-

**esa noche...**

-vamos aome-

-si vamos sango-

-a donde van?-

-vamos a beñarnos tetsu-

-cuidado que estan todas las bestias en celo-

-okei traten de no ir a espiar-

aome giño el ojo asiendo que todos se ruborizaran

-a por cierto inuyasha?-

-se fue con ayala hace un rato aome-

-okei bueno ahorita venimos-

-esta bien-

-quie va a ir a cazar?-

-yo boy tetsu-

-okei hachiro te esperamos,yuki puedes ir a buscar agua con el monje miroku yo prendere el fuego-

-fhe esta bien-

-malcion donde lo deje-

aparecio aome somplemente con su kimono interior que era un poco transparente debido a que se usaba debajo del kimono

-que paso aome...- a tetsu se le cayo la baba

aome no me ayudas estoy haciendo lo inposible por no reclemarte y tu apareses asi...

-tetsu espero que no estes pensando en cosas raras-

-fhe pero quien piensas que soy donde esta sango?-

-vio pasar a miroku y metio una escusa de que tenia que ir a buscar una plantas de que se yo para que se yo-

-aa-

-y hachiro?-

-fue a cazar-

-ok-

silencio incomodo

-vuelvo a las aguas-

mmm..por que aome vuele tan bien que esta electrisidad que me recorre el cuerpo..creo...creo...que me exite.

ay dios no puedo tenerlo tan serca maldita epoca de celo me tengo que alejar lo mas que pueda de todos ellos por que sino solamente dios sabe de que soy capas..

aome se levanto y se estaba llendo asta que tetsu la acorralo contra un arbol y la levanto de los muslos y enpeso a besarla apasionadamente aome simplemente se dejo llevar,sus lengua jugaban entre ellas la temperatura cada vez subia mas ellos jadeaban por la falta de oxigeno aome tenia la boca inchada y tetsu cada vez estaba mas exitado al igual que aome

-ayala estas segura de que quires hacer esto?-

-si inuyasha ambos estamos en celo y emos salido por 3 años por que segir esperando-

ayala estaba sobre inuyasha mientras que el pensaba seriamente

no estoy muy seguro de esto ahora hace un año no abria dicho ni a y la hubiera hecho mia pero ahora no estoy seguro de nada...

-vamos inuyasha deja que tus instintos te dominen-

pero que tonterias pienso ayale es mi.. y aome tambien ellas dos solamente se aparearan con migo..

(aca se pone mas picante +~+)

inuyasha se abalanso sobre ayala quien reia satisfeche por el resultado de sus palabras

inuyasha quito lentamente el kimono de la joven mientras acarisiaba la espalda logrando que esta se arqueara

ayala introdujo sus manos por dentro de la tunica de rata de fuego y acarisio los pectorales brazos espalda de inuyasha mientras reprimia un gemido

inuyasha fue introduciendo su cara por el valle que dividia los senos de ayala lamiendo descaradamente por cada sitio por el que pasaba ayala se retorcio de placer al centir la boca de inuyasha jugando con unos de sus pezones pero iso una mueca de enojo cuando dejo de aserlo

-tranquila no se queda ay-

inuyasha sigio el mismo prosedimientos con el otro

-mmm inuyasha quiero..-fue interrumpida por inuyasha

-ya se te dolera un poco pero tranquila-

-si-

-estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?-

-si inuyasha muy segura-

-bueno-

inuyasha desato la parte de abajo de su traje mientras que ayala asi lo mismo con el suyo inuyasha de ina rapida enbestida le penetro logrando que ayala emitiera un gemido de dolor mesclado con placer

-ayala estas bien?-

-si inu sige-digo ayala mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

inuyasha aguardo a que ayala se acostumbrara a su miembro cuando sinti que no gemia mas de dolor sin que de placer iso las embestidas mas y mas rapidas

-aome se que estas exitada igual que tu sebes que yo lo estoy tambien-

tetsu tenia a aome sujetada de los muslos contra el arbol

-tetsu mi espalda-

tetsu se aleja sabiando que abia hecho demasiada fuerza contra aome

-a donde vas?-

-a beñarme-

-no pequeña-

tetsu corrio y enpujo a aome contra un arbol levantando su pierna y dejando una en el piso

aome se ruborizo lo que iso que tetsu se exitara mas

-aome se que me deseas y yo a ti tambien-

-mmm..-

tetsu abia comensado a masajiar uno de sus pechos por sobre la prenda poco a poco vajaba su mano para poder sentir la piel de aome no queria tocar su pecho sobre la tela queria sentir su piel

-mm inuyasha eso fue spectacular-

-si la verdad que si volvamos al campamento-

-bueno-

digo ayala mientras se cambiaban

-mm tetsu-

-he chicos ya llegamos-

-mierda-

digo aome mientras enpujaba a tetsu que callo en el agua (estaban serca de las aguas termales)

-he pero que haces en el agua con ropa tetsu?-

-nada lo que pasa es que allgien me enpujo- miro fulminante a aome

-eh bueno...es..que..yo..-

-eso te ganas por molestarme-

-no paresia que te molestara tanto cuan..-

aome se tiro al agua aogando a tetsu

-ay aome dame la mano-

-grasias yuki-

asta aqui el 4 capitulo espero qe les guste dejen comentarios y segire escribiendo chao


	5. Chapter 5

5 capitulo espero que lo disfruten

-gracias yuki-

-abajo-

-AOMEE-

aome abia agarrado la mano de yuki y lo abia tirado al agua haciendo que el sugetara de todos haciendo cadena y todos calleron al agua

-carajo-

aome salio rapido del agua y enpeso a correr

-aome veni para aca-

-no ni loca me mataras sango-

-claro que te matare me mojaste toda-

-fue un accidente quise tirar a yuki pero el te agarro a ti vos agarraste a miroku,miroku agarro a hachi y puff fueron todos al agua-

-es verdad YUKII-

-mierda aome no me la mandes ami-

sango corria haisa yuki cuando miroku la agarro por la cintura y la agarro de forma nupcial

-que crees que haces?-

-te vas a resfriar vamos a secarte-

-es verdad vallan todos a secarse-

-okei aome-

-ay como amo cuando todos me hacen caso-

todos enpesaron a reir

-aome-

-mm?-

-de mi no te escapas ami si me mojaste apropocito-

-mierda-

-veni para aca te voy a matar-

aome enpeso a correr con tetsu atras sin darse cuenta de que todabia tenia esa tela y ensima estaba mojada la hasia mas trasparente pero tenia la ropa interior pero depronto choco contra algo o mejor dicho alguien

-inuyasha-

maldicion se ve tan hermosa mojada esa tela es demasiado trasparente pero la tiene mojada y es casi transparente que suerte que tiene sujetador pero de igual manera...

-aome veni para ac..-

-un segundo-aome olfateo a ayala que se ponia roja sabiendo lo que olia y despues olfateo a inuyasha

-que...que pasa aome?-pregunto inuyasha

-felicidades ayala-

-de que hablas aome?-

-nada tetsu es que ayala e inuyasha ya se aparearon-

-QUEEE!?-

-no grites mis orejas-

aome se habia tranformado para darle a entender a ayala que reconocia que el era su macho y ella era su hembra

-espera ayala-

-que pasa aome?-

-tu marca en el cuello?-

-no queremos hacerlo asta terminar la mision-

-hoo creo que me adelante un poco pero ya lo tienes reconocido-

-que haces tetsu-

tetsu habia comensado a tocar las orejas de aome

-son...son peluditas y suabes-

aome estaba ronroneando lo que exitaba a inuyasha y a tetsu(recuerden la epoca de celo)

aome no ronronees de esa manera no me aguanto..

maldicion me tiraria ensima si no estubieran ayala y ese maldito de tetsu...

-tetsu deja mis orejitas en paz-

-pero si te encanta no escuchaste como ronroneabas-

-dejame no...no-

tetsu habia agarrado a aome y habia comensado a acarisiar sus orejas de nuevo y ella ronroneaba mientras enpesaba a quedarse dormida por los mimos

-mmm tetsu me sigues haciendo mimos asta dormirme?-

-si como quieras pequeña-

inuyasha miraba la ecena mas que enojado cuando escucho

-ay vienen esos molestos-

-eh de quien ablas tet?-

-de yuki y hachi-

-que haces lobo sarnoso con aome-

-oye-aome bosteso-deja de decirle asi me insultas ami tambien recuerda que yo soy una loba tambien yuki-

-disculpame aome-

-pero no te da derecho a hacerle eso a aome-

-yo le di permiso hachi pero..-

se levanto y camino hacia hachi

-quiero ver como lo haces tu-

aome pasaba su cabeza por el pecho de hachi en señal de que le acarisiara las orejas

hachi entendio el mensaje y enpeso a acarisiarle las orejas aome ronroneaba y esto volbia loco a hachi

12 segundos despues...

-fhe no puedo seguir biendo esto-

-espera yuki-

aome se levanto y salto sobre yuki

-es tu turno-

frotaba su cabeza contra yuki que con gusto enpeso a acariciarles las orejistas mientras ronroneaba

aome con esos ronroneos me esta volviendo loco maldicion no voy a aguantar mas asi...

-sangito que haces?-

todos giraron para ver a sango mordiendo la oreja de miroku ante esto a todos se le cayo una gotita de sudor por la nuca estilo anime

-pero que les pasa?-pregunto hachi

-la epoca de celo al pareser ellas ya entraron-

esto no va a terminar bien..penso totosai

-sangito vasta por favor no lo agas mas-

-mmm-sango paresia en transe-mm que paso?-

-estabas mordiendo mi oreja-miroku estaba todo rojo y sango no tardo mucho en ponerse del mismo color

-ayy perdon no era mi intencion no se que demonios me paso-

-no pasa nada pero es que no aqui en un lugar mas privado-

-aghh maldito pervertido-

sango le dio una cachetada que inpacto en la mejilla de miroku

miroku habia tocado el trasero de sango

aome segia pasando entre los 3 chicos para que le acariciaran las orejas

-ay aome-

sango agarro a aome y la arrastro de la tela asta el campamento mientras sentia las mirada de odio de los jovenes por averla alejado de ellos obiamente no les gustaba que el otro le iciera mimos pero era peor que se la llevaran

-noo quiero mimos-digo en un tono divertido pero triste

-si quieres mimos tendras que elegir a alguien uno solo no todos-

-aa pero es que hachi con sus uñas me encanta pero tetsu con sus dedos me vuelve loca y yuki sabe justo donde acariciar me vuelven loca los 3 no mes los puedo quedar a los 3?-

-no solo uno solo-

-aaa okei aver vamos a ver-

-mmmm?-

-elijo a..-

todos se acercaron de un saltito para escuchar la respuesta de aome

-los 3-digo asiendo esta cara =3

-no aome uno solo-

-nooo los 3-

digo mientras se tiraba a tetsu que era el que estaba mas cerca mientras pasaba sus orejas por la nariz de tetsu

-agg vasta aome-

hachi tomo a aome y se la llevo

-maldito vuelve-

-maldicion esta disfrasando su olor-

ay que hacer algo aome esta en celo igual que hachi no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podrian hacer...

-hachi a donde vamos?-

-te voy a llevar a una cabaña y te voy a dejar ay estas en celo y no es bueno que estes cerca de nosotros asi-

-esta bien-

hachi estaba con aome en la espalda saltando de arbol en arbol asta que llegaron a una cabaña

-aome ya llegamos-

-mm donde estamos?-

-era la cabaña de mis padres-

-aa que hermoso lugar-

-ven entremos arreglare un poco asi puedes dormir mañana vendre a buscarte por la mañana-

-si- esta bien

-voy a buscar leña ya vengo-

-esta bien-

hachi salio y aome enpeso a mirar el lugar era realmente hermoso entro a una habitacion con una cama en el medio un armario color marron miro dentro del armario y vio un hermoso kimono color lila con flores blancas

mmm no deberia ponermelo pero es que se ve tan hermoso no aguanto...

se desnudo dejando toda su ropa en el suelo y poniendose el kimono

14 segundos despues...

-aome volvi con la le...-hachi quedo con la boca abierta se veia hermosa con ese kimono que alguna vez fue de su madre el lila asentuaba toda la figura de aome

-ay hachi perdoname se que no debi ponermelo pero lo vi ay tan hermoso espero que no te enojes-

-aome te ves hermosa pero..-

-si ya se fue un atrevimiento disculpame-

-no,no es eso no estaria completo sin esto..-

hachi saco unos pendientes color plata con una luna que en una de sus esquinas tenia un diamante trasparente

-no hachi fue mucho mi atrevimiento no quiero-

-tranquila no me molesta ahora deja que te los ponga-

-esta bien-

aome dejo que le pusiera los pendientes

-hachi de quien eran estas cosas?-

-de mi madre-

-ay no hachi no quiero deja me da pena-

-aome mi madre me digo que se los diera a la mujer a la que amara y es lo que estoy haciendo-

-hachi..-susurro aome

me tengo que ir antes de que pase a mayores..

-aome tu dormiras aqui mañana por la mañana vendre a buscarte-

se estaba llendo de la abitacion cuando..

-hachi no me haces mimos asta que me duerma por favor-

-esta bien-

-espera ay algo para que yo pueda dormir no quiero dormir con este kimono tan hermoso-

-si toma-

le entrego una tela larga para que pueda dormir

-bueno espero afuera-

-si esta bien-

aome se cambio y doblo el kimono dejandolo junto a su otra ropa con los pendientes arriba

-listoo-

-ya esta-

-si hachi-

aome se acosto en la cama y hachi miraba la ecena extasiado

-y?-

-y que?-

-vas a hacerme mimos si o no?-

-no creo que sea buena idea mejor me boy-

hachi se dio la vuelta pero de repente..

-hachi-grito aome

hachi se dio vuelta y aome se avalanso sobre el pasando sus orejas bajo lo nariz de hachi

-dale haceme mimos-

le ronroneaba en la oreja y hachi estaba que explotaba

-aa esta bien-

agarro a aome en forma nupcial y la llevo asta la cama la acosto suavemente sobre la cama

-mmm sii que rico-

ay aome no me digas eso por favor...

poco tiempo despues aome se quedo dormida hachi salio afuera y vio a un monton de hanyous alrededor de la cabaña

-pss basura-tiro unos lastigos de advertencia hacia los costados luego puso un campo de energia y se escondio biendo como un hanyou se acercaba y salia corriendo por la fuerte electrisidad que propino el campo

llego al campamento,tetsu y yuki caminaban de aca para aya esperando a que hachi regresara cuando lo vieron..

-que hiciste con aome?-rugio tetsu

-maldito si le hiciste eso te matare-grito yuki

-tranquilos idiotas-hachi habia gritado de tal forma que desperto al campamento

-no le ise nada la deje en una cabaña apartada no es seguro que este cerca de nosotros en esta epoca y ella estando asi tampoco-

-pues la hubieras dejado con inuyasha-

-enserio sango todos sabemos las intenciones de inuyasha-

ayala no estaba nadie sabia donde etaba

-de que hablas maldito demonio-

-del deseo que se huele cuando estas cerca de ella crees que somos tontos-

me abia olvidado de su olfato,maldicion que suerte que ayala ni aome estan aca..

-deja de desir tonterias-

-como digas inuyasha-

al dia sigiente por la mañana..

-ese maldito se fue muy temprano-

tetsu estaba realmente enojado no soportaba tener a aome tan lejos y menos no verla en una noche entera

en la cabaña...

aome se desperto y decidio darse un baño

-maldicion me olvide la tualla-

aome salio del baño completamente desnuda pero hachi estaba ay cuando escucho los pasos de aome se dio vuelta para saludarla pero se llevo una linda sorpresa

-hachiii-

aome se habia olvidado de su estado de desnudes y fue corriendo a abrazarlo

-hachi dormi estupenda-

-ao...aome-

digo hachi mientras su cara se enroguesia

-he que pa..-

-haaaaaaaaaaa-

aome se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda hachi no le sacaba los ojos de ensima

-date vuelta no quiero que me veas-

-para que no tienes nada que no aya visto-

-que te des la vuelta pervertido-

hachi se dio vuelta y aome camino hacia la habitacion aome entro y se puso el kimono que hachi le habia regalado

-listo vamos?-

-si vamos aome-

llegaron al campamento...

-aome te ves hermosa con ese kimono-

-gracias sango-

-aomee-

grito tetsu feliz de ver a aome corrio y la levanto por el aire de la cintura mientras ella se reia

-tampoco me fui un año fue una noche-

-lose pero para mi fue demasiado tiempo-

-mm-aome olfateo en direccion al bosque

-agg justo ahora?-

-he que pasa aome recuerda que algunos no tenemos el olfato todabia-

-se acerca un demonio en celo creo-

-ay maldita epoca de celo-

-de quien es ese exitante olor?-

-valla la verdad no esta nada mal-

-pero que dises aome,agg alguien llevesela sigue en epoca de celo-

-mm asi que ay dos hembras?-

-mmm que hermoso demonio-

-he sango que estas diciendo?-

-miroku es la epoca de celo llevatela lejos-

miroku asintio

-noo nadie se va a llevar a ninguna hembra-

el demonio tiro un ataque a miroku arrebatandole a sango de las manos

-sango despierta-

-aome ya no estas ex..-

tetsu se cayo ante la mirada asesina de aome

-devuelbeme a sango-

-tu y ella son hembras fuertes seran mias-

-ni que tubieras tanta suerte demon..-

-aome-

el demonio habia dormido a aome y sango que habia despertado

-no maldito demonio debuelvelas-

-no seran mis esposas-

el demonio comenso a correr con ambas chicas dormidas y todos los demas atras de ellos

-aome despierta eres fuerte no pueden tomarte de esa manera..-

-tetsu..-

aome comenso a flotar en el aire una luz purificadora salio matando al demonio derrepente una muchcacha salio del cuerpo de aome mejor dicho su alma

-haun-

-que ella es haun?-

totosai llamo a la joven y hachi la miro pero pronto recordo a aome que estaba callendo sin pensarlo 2 veses paso volando por alado de haun y recogio a aome en sus brazos

-no me siento bien-

-tetsu por favor tomala puedes pasarle energia cierto?-

tetsu simplemente asintio y con la cabeza iso una seña a yuki para que buscara a sango

-hachi eres tu?-

-s..si haun-

-valla parese que te has juntado con el grupo de nuevo?-

-he a que te refieres?-

-claro ese lobo es itsuki y el hanyou es natsuki acaso no te diste cuenta?-

-sus almas no se paresen-

-o no son como tu las recuerdas-

-totosai es cierto que son ellos?-

-si hachiro-

-por que no lo digiste?-

-por que hace poco sus almas enpesaron a pareserce-

-TETSU-aome habia despertado

-no pasa nada aome estoy aqui pequeña no pasa nada-

-ay tetsu pense que no te volveria a ver-

aome abrazo a tetsu

-un momento donde esta hachi y yuki?-

-sango donde esta se la llevo?-

-tranquila aome estamos todos bien es que aparecio...bueno aparecio haun-

-QUE!?-

-hachi fue a ablar con ella?-

-si estan ablando-

mientras tanto hachi y haun...

-no,no pueden reunirse de nuevo no se puede repetir la historia-

-hachi la vida nos reune para remendar los errores tenemos la oportunidad de arreglar todo..aome desperto quiero ablar con ella-

haun se acerco a aome y tetsu la sujeto fuertemente

-tranquilo no la quiero lastimar simplemente quiero ablar-

-esta bien tet no me va a pasar nada-

-claro que no yo te voy a cuidar desde aca-

aome se fue junto haun

-aome sabes que eres mi re encarnacion no es cierto?-

-em si hachi me lo digo y totosai tambien-

-entonses te dare mis recuerdos y tus poderes seran liberados la batalla se acerca la historia no se debe repetir pero eso sera decision tuya-

-si-

-a y por cierto yuki tu amigo-

-si que pasa con el?-

-digo que no dejes que tu corazon se manche con el deseo de venganza y la sed de sangre que el lamenta aver dejado a su cachorro y a su mujer sola pero que sabe que con los amigos que tiene nunca estaran solos-

haun coloco su frente contra la de aome y una luz rosada salio aome se levanto en el aire de nuevo y haun se fuciono con ella,aome desendio en los brazos de tetsu otra vez mientras el le sacaba un mechon de pelo de la cara

-mm que bien me siento pero..-

-pero que aome que pasa?-

-es que te esta faltando energia-

aome abrazo fuerte a tetsu que gimio de placer por esa ola de energia que lo recorria pero no era una ola como las que le daba antes era mas fuerte mas energica

-ay aome pero que es esto?-

-que pasa her..em digo tet?-

qu...que m..me estaba por desir hermoso?...

-es..es que la onda de energia no es como las de siempre fue mas fuerte-

-bueno eso es mas bueno no es verdad?

-si-

nadie habia escuchado

-aome me tengo que ir hubo un problema en mis tierras-

-si yuki no hay problema podras encontrarnos despues?-

-si podria olerte a kilometros-

-b..bueno nos vemos-

aome estaba toda roja

maldito yukii...

-en que piensas tet?-

-he nada aome-

enpesaron a caminar con un integrante menos caminaron por 3 dias mas

-ayyy que bien se siente recuperar los poderes verdad tet?-

-si sobre todo por que pude volver a olfatear ese delicioso olor de nuevo-

-a...a s..si que bueno-aome estaba toda roja

-ay no te roborises pequeña-

maldito tetsu me la esta robando no lo voy a dejar..

grr lo matare si se atreve a acerla suya nadie toma algo que es mio que es del gran inuyasha..(siempre tan modesto inuyasha vuelvo al fic)

-a cierto hachii-

-que pasa aome?-

-es que ahora tengo los recuerdo de haun y antes de irse me pidio un favor asi que lo tengo que cumplir-

-he que favor?-

-me pidio que te alimente como lo hacia ella asi que..-

-como te alimentaba ella-

-lo alimentaba todos los dias-

-que totosai es necesario es que esa posicion..es-

-no aome dejalo asi con alimentarme una vez al mes alcansa-

-eso aome no es necesario-

-tetsu vasta le ise la promesa a haun lo tengo que hacer por que te molesta?-

-es...lo que pasa..es..que..bueno es..-

-vamos dilo de una vez tet-

-es que la pocision en la que lo alimentas parese una pocision sexual-

todos se sonrojaron

-es...eso es mentira-

tetsu se acerco a el oido de aome y digo:

-sabes que es verdad o lo olvidaste que la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos se puse contra el arbol de esa manera en esa misma posicion-

tetsu reia seductoramente mientras que aome se ruborizaba inuyasha y tetsu miraban con odio la ecena

ayala abia desaparesido en la mañana y volbia justo ahora:

-donde estabas?-

aome estaba furiosa no podia desapareser a la mañana y volver a la tarde

-es algo que no te importa mi vida corre el riesgo no la tuya-

-es verdad tu vida no me importa en lo mas minimo me importa la vida de mi jauria-

-bue..-fue interrumpida por aome

-no soy como tu ayala a mi si me interesan mis compañeros o ya olvidaste por que no tienes jauria?-

-y tu como sabes eso?-

-soy la alfa no dejare entrar a cualquiera querida...ho espera no me digas que nadie mas que yo sabe por que no tienes jauria-

-si quieres dilo se que no lo haras-

-no me subestimes te lo dige desde la primera vez que nos vimos ayala-

-vasta de que estan ablando?-

-ho espera tu amado macho no sabe por que murieron tus compañeros?-

-me digo que se marcharon-

-estan muertos inuyasha-

-que?-

inuyasha miro a ayala que miraba con odio a aome

-que les paso?-

-no le digas aome-

-aome dimelo-

-lo lamento señor hanyou pero ella es su hembra no yo,respecto a usted debo obedecerla-digo burlonamente

-aome creo que sera mejor que lo digas la jauria debe estar imformada de sus compañeros si no pueden confiar en ellos el grupo se desmorona-

-estas seguro totosai?-

-si aome haslo-

-no aome el es mi macho no puedes interrumpir-

-callate ayala soy la lider es mi grupo y are lo necesario para mantenerlos a salvo no me importa tu vida amorosa-

aome habia gritado de tal manera que asusto a todos inclullendo a ayala

-dinos de una vez aome-

-escucha perro pulgoso con tu hembra has lo que quieras pero a ella no le gritas-

-ya basta ayala no tiene grupo por que se le encargo cuidar a las gemas de sus amigos pero que iso simplemente se fue dejando las gemas solas diciendo que pronto iva a volver ellos se quedaron alli y cuando volbio sus amigos llasian en el piso agonizando mientras que sus gemas ya estaban muertas-

-ayala..-

-tu no entiendes kagome ellos tenian sus gemas y yo no eso no era justo-

-QUEE!-

aome corrio junto a ayala y la golpeo en la cara con tanta fuerza que volo contra un arbol

-de..dejame-aome la sostenia del cuello

-pero que demonios pasa por tu cabeza estupida como que no era justo desidiste dejar la fuente de vida de tus amigos por tu no tener una propia ellos te pasaban la energia ellos hubieran dado su vida por ti y tu los dejaste morir por simple envidia-aome dejo caer a ayala que se paro

ayala no digo nada se dirigia al bosque cuando estaba por entrar miro hacia inuyasha que simplemente vajo la cabeza ayala se fue furiosa

inuyasha corrio hacia un arbol

-disculpen debo ablar con el puedo tet?-

m..me esta pidiendo permiso? me esta aceptando o es para que no me enoje...

-si ve aome-

-hachi despues vengo y te alimento espera-

ay me pide permiso para eso pero no para darle de comer grrr...

-si aome no ay problema-

aome e inuyasha..

-inu estas bien?-

-jaj hace cuanto que no me desias asi-

-he?-

-hace mucho que no me desias inu-

-a si es verdad es que con tantas cosas que pasaron y con la pelea de hace tres años no volvimos a ser los mismos-

-aome?-

-si que pasa?-

-es cierto?-

-que cosa?-

-lo que digiste esa vez que nos peliamos que digiste que estabas enamorada de mi?-

jaja mira cuando lo vienes a mencionar inuyasha..

-si en ese tiempo lo estaba es decir eras mi mejor amigo y pasamos tantas cosas juntos sabias tanto de mi como yo de ti era facil enamorarse de ti en aquel entonses-

-pues yo tambien te amaba estaba locamente enamorado de ti pero nunca lo dige por que pense que estabas enamorada de tetsu..-

-AOMEEEEEE-

-he que rayos pasa vamos inuyasha-

-si vamos-

maldicion estaba apunto de confesarme pero es cierto no ay tiempo para estas cosas..

el grito provenia de sango

-que pasa san...jajajjajajaja-

-aome deja de reirte y ayudame-

-jajajaja viste que feo que es cuando me agarraron todos los hanyuos ami tu no isiste nada vino tetsu a ayudarme-

-pero claro como no te va a salvar si es el,el que quiere que seas su hembra no dejara que otro lo sea-

mierda,mierda,mierda me abre puesto tan roja como el traje de inuyasha...

-pues claro como no la voy a defender si es mi hem...ay sango vasta y ve con tu nuevo esposo el hanyou ese que esta tratando de besarte-

-oigan esto ya no es grasioso-

-jajaja pero claro que si lo es-

-callate inuyasha-

miroku espanto al hanyou

tetsu estaba contra un arbol cuando de repente:

-mmm que hermoso macho tenemos aqui mira hermana alla ay otro-digo señalando a hachi

-como se llaman hermana?-

-este es tetsu y aquel hachi-

-he como lo saben?-

-somos adivinas-

-he alejate de mii-

las mujeres se acercaban cada vez mas hachi y a tetsu

-alejense de ellos-

-jaja y una humana como tu que podria asernos?-

-no me subestimen-

-cuidado hermana-grito una de las muchachas

aome avia tirado un latigo venenoso asia las mujeres tetsu y hachi se agacharon a tiempo

-maldita no eres una humana-

-no que eras adivina-

aome se tranformo en lobo y las muchachas se alejaron un poco de los jovenes

-ambos no pueden ser tuyos-digo una joven-elije a uno-

-que dejenlos en paz no son un jugete para su diversion-

-no nos iremos sin ellos-

-no nesecito nisiquiera esta forma-

aome se tranformo en humana y despues en hanyou

-danza de la luna-

las muchachas gritaban de dolor por la electrisidad y los tornados que las rodeaban

-vallanse no quiero matarlas pero si tengo que aserlo lo voy a hacer-

-no iremos puesto que emos visto que no podremos vencerte-

-mejor asi-

-emos visto tu futuro y no es bueno la muerte te espera en brazos de tu amado sera tu ultimo repiro destruida por el pasado de quien eres la re encarnasion el demonio que desea tu amor te prefiere muerta antes que de otro pero no te confies demasiado las apariensias engañan un traidor en tu grupo te entregara a la muerte debido al amor no correspondido del hombre que siempre te amo y no tubo lugar para ella la batalla final se acerca debes estar preparada-

-que?-

-antes de morir ese bebe nacera fruto del amor que con el hombre en que tus ultimos respiros te acompañara a ese bebe tu debes proteger es muy inportante para el mundo debes cumplir con tu mision divina antes de tu muerte los dioses te entregaran tiempos de paz debes saber que esa es la señal que indica que pronto moriras ese hombre que te ama y que tus ultimos alientos presenciara buscara vengarse de aquel que te arrebato la vida ese hijo que pronto se formara es el que a aquel queal demonio destruira cuando logre hacerlo al fin descansaras en paz pero sacerdotisa te debo advertir a diferencia de los demas tu futuro puede cambiar no esta completamente escrito los dioses an dejado tu destino en tus manos confiados de que sabras lo que es correcto-

-agg que demonios paso?-

-a ustedes que rayos les paso?-

-aclarando tus dudas yo veo el futuro de la muerte

-yo el futuro de la vida-

sin decir mas nada se marcharon nadie sabia que decir simplemente se quedaron todos callados

un traidor podria ser ayala...no ella no podria a noser que se aya dado cuaenta de que sigo amando a aome..

maldicion esas predicciones aome embarazada y destruida por el pasado de la que es re encarnacion destruida por el pasado de mi amada haun...

-aome embarazada maldicon no quiero que muera tengo que cambiar su destino no quiero perder a mi amada aome...

maldicion asi que mis ultimos respiros seran sobre el hombre que amo...

-totosai voy a visitar a mioga seguro que el podra reforsar mi arco y mi espada-

-si aome sera lo mejor nosotros te esperaremos aca-

-yo te voy a acompañar-

-tetsu si no ay problema hachi espera aca solamente me puede acompañar uno solo-

no puedo dejar que se valla sola con ese despues de la prediccion de aome enbarazada..

podria ser que el bebe que aome va a tener sea mio..

-hachi tetsu les recuerdo que el destino puede cambiar no necesariamente debo quedar embarazada si eso es lo que piensan y se que es en lo que piensan asi que vasta-

-pe..pero que desis aome yo no pienso en eso-

-eso menos yo aome-

estaban tan rojos que presian el traje de inuyasha

-aome pidele que te aga un mejor traje-

-a cierto totosai grasias vamos tetsu-

aome y tetsu ya estaban a mitad de camino cuando aome..

-tet?-

-mm? que pasa aome?-

-se que estabas pensando en que querias ser el padre del cachorro te conosco demasiado bien-le digo dejando al lobo con la boca abierta y muy avergonsado

-pero sabes descrubi algo-

-que cosa?-

-se como podemos aparearnos sin que nos queden olores del otro-

a..acaso quiere apareaser con migo pero yo quiero hacerla mia y que todos sepan que es mia...

-tranquilo tet es asta que cumplamos la mision despues de eso veremos si me marcas como tu hembras-

-y como sera eso?-

-comemos una llevar que nos hacen humanos por 5 hs entonses nuestros olores no se pueden mesclar-

-5 horas creo que es muy poco-

-mm no te tenia haci de pervertido tet haci que muy poco y comemos 2 llevar ay tienes 10 horas es suficiente-

ambos rieron divertidos

-y que me dises a tet?-

-nunca diria que no hermosa sabes lo que siento por ti-

-toma come-

los dejo picando ya se bienen esenas mas lemon jajaajj bueno para las ecenas lemon tengo que resivir ayuda ya que nose como escribir eso x-x


End file.
